


Well This Is Going To Be Interesting

by Demigod2405



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Child Abuse, Concussions, Experiment!Steve, Experimentation, F/M, Female Steve Harrington, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Genderbending, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod2405/pseuds/Demigod2405
Summary: After they close the Tunnels, Stevie is left dealing with; an almighty concussion, six new children, an awkward relationship with her ex-girlfriends boyfriend, two parental figures she didn't ask for but kinda like, an angry boy that just really needs a hug and oh yeah - new memories that she really wished didn't exist.This was going to be interesting.*This has been re-written as I really didn't like how it turned out.*





	1. Surprise Bitch, I Survived! Kind Of…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is my first Fic on here and i'd appreciate some constructive criticism! I'll post warnings for each chapter here as the rating can change from one to the other.  
> Thanks Bye!

Stevie was not feeling good. It was understandable really, given that Billy Hargrove had smashed a plate over her head not hours before. That’s not normally a good thing to happen to someone. She could still feel a tugging from her forehead, whether it was from dried blood or a shard still stuck in her skin she didn’t know, but the whole ‘upside down' nonsense was a lot more important than her and easily took priority over a concussion. It didn’t matter how blurry her vision was, it was only at the edges and she could still swing her bat if needed so it could wait. Speaking of said bat; Stevie gently knocked it against her leg, feeling reassurance when the crooked nails left bloody smears on her jeans. She could still hear the heavy thud of the bat against the demo-dogs face, it was on a loop in the back of her head and the knock back of the impact was still vibrating up her fore arms. The kids were in danger so it didn’t matter. The kids were alive but they needed help so it could wait. The kids were ok so it didn't matter. It didn’t matter that Stevie had vision that was getting steadily blurrier as the minuets passed, or that her head was still sluggishly bleeding into her eyes tinging her blurry vision pink. It didn’t matter that she felt a burning on the back of her neck that was mixing with the pounding in her skull. It didn’t matter that she kept having horrible nightmarish hallucinations flash across her vision or that they felt more real than anything else or that they were the only things in perfect focus.

Stevie brought her free hand up to the nape of her neck trying to quell the burning of skin that felt almost plastic under her fingers. Rubbery and fake, like it didn't belong there. It was Mike yelling at Hopper that brought the house into (kind of) focus for Stevie. Mike was refusing to let Hopper put Eleven into hiding again whereas Hopper wanted his daughter safe if government men came sniffing again. Ok, since when was she The Chiefs’ daughter? Honestly Stevie wondered if either of them had asked the girl what she wanted out of this deal. Coming from experience, a cold and empty house was not healthy for a growing girl. Stevie wouldn’t put anyone through what she goes through. Luckily Jonathon was able to distract the Chief with ‘updates’ of Mrs Byers and Will while Nancy dealt with Mike the only way she knew how – threats. Stevie had to frown at that as well; fear tactics never worked out the way the perpetrator thought they would. Instead of making the child respect you and your ‘authority', the child ends up – surprise surprise - fearing you. That child is not loyal to you, they are just more likely to run the first chance they get. Nancy threatening to tear up Mikes D+D papers caught her attention, which was an incredibly disturbing thing to threaten. The fact Nancy though it was ok to 1. Go through Mike’s things and 2. Destroy them was a look at Nancy that Stevie really wished she had seen before they started dating – she would have stayed well away from her if she knew she thought like that.

Stevie couldn't say that now though as most her energy was spent trying to stay upright. Which wasn’t going so well if the swaying was any indication. The rest was spent keeping a firm grip on the bat at her side as the inviting shadows of unconsciousness crept ever closer. Stevie made a rough guess-timate that she had about 10 minutes of consciousness left if she pushed herself as far as she could go. She didn’t want to excerpt her body that far though, what if there was another attack? Stevie could still feel the slimy skin of the Demodogs rushing past her ankles and calves as she had lifted Dustin onto that rope. If she had been a second slower, a touch less strong – Dustin would be gone and it would be her fault. That thought weighed on her mind still, even after getting out of the tunnels and seeing the kids alive and well. Stevie desperately wanted to see the kids tucked into bed safe but her swaying was getting worse and that 10 minute clock had started ticking. She just hoped that she had enough to drive to her house at least. Slipping out the front door was easier than she expected, though not really given the yelling kids, talking adults and general chaos that comes when you save the world from interdimensional monsters. It all muffled the drag of her boots against the worn carpet and scraping of the nail bat against the peeling wallpaper as she tried to not to let the movement send her tipping over. It was only once she got out-side that Stevie realized, she had no idea where her car was. Was it still at the junkyard? No that was Billies Camaro, now siting on the rough driveway in front of her. Was it at Nancy’s? No she could have sworn that she used it to take Dustin to the train tracks. Maybe it was still there? Either way she couldn't access it now so that meant she had a long walk home – _unless_ she cut through the wood that ran to the edge of the Harrington property. That was the best option time wise even if the pitch black of the wood line made her think of the ‘bath' Papa used to forced her into. Even if the moonlight above looked like the florescent lights of the basement hallway she was running down. She had to get away, she had too.

Stevie stopped entirely after that one. Health class mixed with First aid training flew across her brain - _Psychiatric_ _issues, including hallucinations and delusions, are certainly more common after traumatic brain injury –_ yeah, like Billy Hargrove smashing a plate over your head then beating it in. Bringing her senses to what was a round her, Stevie realised she was on an old cracked back road somewhere in the woods, the stillness of the woods around her set her teeth on edge. Reaching into her pocket for her lighter, she was faced with another depressing revelation. Her lighter was underground buried in the burnt and (hopefully) dead other worldly monsters. Fuck. She could feel her 10 minutes fall lower and lower as she stood there – unable to tell reality from hallucination. Was she stumbling down a back road or down a hallway? Was that sound an animal or a Papa come to take her to training again? She eventually had to stop, her energy now reserved for standing upright and keeping a firm grip on that god forsaken bat she was too scared to let go of. Dropping a hand onto her knee, Stevie squeezed her eyes shut and started to sob. For her lost childhood, for her lonely teen hood, for what those kids had to go through. Her minuets finally ticked over as she sobbed and the bat hit the road with a thud as her grip went lax. In the distance, car lights cut a beam through the dark blanket and onto the broken and bloody body of a teenager lying in the road.


	2. Dude, The Fuck Happened Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie wakes up (Kinda) with no idea where she is but she doesn't care - where are her kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions post-concussion and hints at Jonathon/Stevie

Stevie registered the warmth on her left side before the warm press on her right. The next thing to register to her whizzed up brain was a balm to her worried heart – heartbeats. 6 of them to be precise, all off from each other. Though some beat closer than others. Like the 7th heartbeat that she registered somewhere before her, it beat the closest to the heartbeat pressed into her right. The heartbeat was stronger than the others in a way that suggested to her a longer life. Meaning the six heartbeats around her were her little dipshits. It was instinctive then, that when the 7th heartbeat started moving closer, Stevie tensed and tightened the hold she now realised she had around the kids. The 7th stopped in their approach. However it was still steady and calm as it slowly started to approach again. This time, she didn’t have enough in her to stop their motion and fell into blissful warmth once again.

The next time Stevie woke, there was only one heartbeat with her. A young rabbit heartbeat still tucked into her left ribs, it was relatively calmed by what she assumed was sleep and she felt content listening to it. She was also relived when they moved their head and she felt the tell all tickle of thick curls under her chin – Dustin her mind supplied. It took some wiggling to get her arm out from under Dustin’s body but she got there. It got better when she had her hand on his heartbeat and the reassurance that her child was safe filled her. Wait. Her child? Where did that come from? Oh whatever. It could wait till she was conscious – well more conscious. Matching her breathing to Dustins’ was what helped her drift off again.

The third time Stevie woke up was to three heartbeats in her ears; Dustins' curls tickling her chin made her wonder if he'd even left, probably not. It was the other two that made her pause. They were beating closer together than any of the others but still slightly off sync. One was tucked into her right ribs; it was younger than the other, weaker but still steady. The third one was the one that made her pause. Older, aged the way hers was and calm but fast enough to tell her they were awake. That was enough reason for her to pull her strength together and force her eyes open. Cream celling and slightly yellowing walls with random music posters and frames told her some but the thing that told her the most was the reflection in the mirror across from the bed. The wall behind the bed was covered with photos; some pinned, some tacked. Like the person had knelt on their bed and put them all up one by one. Jonathon. It had to be Jonathon. The room was too him to be anyone else’s. This meant she was at the Byers. How did she get here? The last she remembered was screaming when those steel doors slammed down on her, trapping her with Papa. Wait, what? Papa? Stevie had only ever called her father, father or Sir when he was drunk and angry. She’d never called him Papa. And what was she doing in a place with steel doors? She groaned and found a sandpaper throat awaiting her.

That was when movement to her left caught her attention and she swings her head around so her eyes catch Jonathon but not before wincing at the pain the movement caused her head. She was looking at him over Will and his bed head, so that might be the reason that Jonathon was standing hunched over in his own room while looking wildly uncomfortable. “Stevie” Jonathon let out all in one breath, “You're awake! Are you ok? Do you need anything?” Jonathon had brought his hand up to rub at his stomach, a nervous tick to help calm him down. Stevie used to listen to Tommy make fun of said tick – even going as far as to ask if Jonathon was high. Stevie had smacked Tommy round the head for that one. Now though the nervous tick was just that – a tick. Like how Stevie rubbed her neck when she was in pain or nervous.

“Water – please” Was what she finally managed to croak out. Jonathon looked relived to have an excuse to leave and swiftly nodded before heading out the door.

The click of the door shutting was what woke Will up. His owlish eyes blinked slowly up at her, like he was still trying to process seeing her awake. When he did eventually finish processing what he saw, he smiled brightly and snuggled closer into her right breast – bringing his right leg up to fling over her own. He was pinning her where she was, like she was going to go anywhere like this. Dustin was still snoring lightly away on her left and Stevie couldn’t help but coo at her cute boys. It was Jonathon shuffling quietly back into the room that brought her attention away from the boys. He was carrying a glass of water with a silly rainbow straw in one hand and a steaming bowl of something in the other. Will untangled himself from Stevie to help his brother, taking the glass from him and bringing it over to the bed. Jonathan put the bowl on the bedside table, which being slightly lower than the bed height, gave her a view at its’ contents. It had some kind of broth in it – she suspected the traditional chicken soup. Jonathan helped shift Dustin away from her enough for Will to sit her up properly. She found she missed the dipshits warmth and – like he heard her thoughts – that was when Dustin stretched in his sleep before finding her lap and curled around it, resting his head on her stomach. What an adorable little shit. Will presented her with the glass;

“They make me feel better” he said when she looked pointedly at the straw.

“Well then I’m honoured” replied Stevie with a chuckle. A chuckle that turned into coughing and heaving. The water was ice cold and gave her throat freeze burn in the best way. Once the glass was drained, Will gently slid of the bed and almost floated out the door. Stevie wondered how much he was eating.

Left alone (ish) with Jonathon was making her feel as awkward as Jonathon looked, so Stevie decided to speak.

“Jonathon I – “Jonathon put a finger to his lips before using it to point to Dustin, still asleep in her side. The broth was surprisingly beef instead of chicken and it smoothed her throat out while heating the freeze burn away. Stevie could feel the warmth running down her throat and through her chest. Though the chest warmth may have something to do with the fact that Jonathon was currently spoon feeding her. “Jonathon please – What happ-“Stevie was cut off by a coughing fit that finally woke Dustin up.

“Stevie!” Dustin voice made her ears ring but she still smiled at the concern in his voice.

“Hey Buddy – miss me?” Her voice was barely there, more of an implied whisper than anything else. It still made Dustin tear up and fling himself into her, her arms coming up to hold him automatically.

“Hey Dustin be careful with her ok. You don’t want to hurt her more” Stevie could appreciate Jonathons care and concern for her but at the same time, her baby was upset – she was going to comfort him. Again with the maternal protectiveness Stevie! Ow whatever, these kids needed a loving figure and if no-one else was ahead of her them she was going to step up to the plate.

“I'm ok Dusty, I'm ok” she brought her hands up to his head, gently rising it to meet hers. Stevie had a sudden flash of the tunnels and of that goo getting in Dustys mouth. The fingers on her left hand started prodding at his cheeks, smoothing them out then running along his lips – checking for black veins or anything dark and iffy.

“Err Stevie?” Jonathon was now sitting on the edge of the bed with an amused look on his face,

“Goo got in his mouth” was all Stevie was willing to say as she continued her search of Dustin. Surprising Dustin let it happen. Though she soon found out why.

The moment she was satisfied and dropped her hands, Dustins came up to touch her face. He started by tracing her hairline, slowing down when he reached the wound left by that bloody plate. Stevie could feel the raised stitches catching on Dustins fingers and could see that Dustin looked ready to cry. Her pair of black eyes her next. Finger pads skimmed over her closed lids and inwards to her broken nose. The split lip was a little sensitive but not enough to cause alarm. It looked worse than it was – maybe. Stevie hadn’t actually seen herself since she got ready to go apologise to Nancy. God how long ago was that? Two, three days? Possibly longer if Dustins crocodile tears were any indication. Brushing them away was second nature to her and it made Dusty lean into her palm. The moment was made better by the door flinging open and 5 pairs of footsteps stormed into the room and onto the bed. It startled Jonathon off the bed entirely and she had to laugh at that and at the hyper shits climbing on her aching ribs. The noise made her head pound and she smiled through it when she recognised the worry in their voices. “Guys? GUYS!” Jonathons' yelling managed to draw their attention long enough for him to say “You’re hurting her” it was comical almost, how quick the kids’ faces spun from Jonathon to Stevie. She just smiled sadly at them before opening her arms wider and pulling them into her chest. Their smell was of sweat and shampoo and something meaty that suggested Hopper and Joyce were trying to cook. ‘Trying’ being the operative word. She respected the fuck out of Mrs Byers and The Chief for what they'd gone through but there was a reason that Jonathon did all the cooking at home. Still the kids calming heartbeats and steady breaths helped her own breath even out and helped her sink back into the mountain of pillows behind her. “It’s ok Stevie,” Jonathon’s voice lapped at the edge of her mind, “They’re right here and they're not going anywhere, its ok. You can sleep” She was happy to comply with Jonathon’s promise.


	3. Little Shits Now And Then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up and is called into action, has a brief respite of fluff then is thrust into the past, all in a few hours - this was getting exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions blood and a slight wound, also Homophobic attitudes and child experimentation. It also reveals what Stevies' memories are a hint to. Bonus point to the one who comments what crossover is in this!

Waking up with only one heartbeat in her room was, just a little bit, panicky for her. Jonathon had promised they wouldn’t go anywhere – hadn’t he? A yell from down the hall caught her attention. Mike. Stevies’ eyes shot open and she was out of the bed and down the hall before registering the fucking painful shit happening to her head and ribs. She grit her teeth and powered through it towards the kitchen where the lights were on. Mike was on his knees with his right hand covering the back of his left. Stevie narrowed in on the blood leaking out from between his fingers. A partially cut carrot and a knife with a blood coated blade told Stevie why the scream happened. Acting on instinct she darted towards the kitchen roll and started running the tap. Tearing off multiple sheets and soaking them before placing them firmly on Mikes cut was next. “Keep pressure on it, Constant pressure” she told him and didn’t move till he complied. Spinning on the spot she took the first aid kit Dustin was holding out and kissed his forehead in thanks. An action she would later blame on being in a high stress situation while having a concussion. All the first aid courses she had taken came roaring back into her mind as she opened the kit. 1. Use alcohol wipes to disinfect the wound, 2. Use a clean towel or cloth to gently dry the wound and surrounding skin, 3. Remove the sterile dressing pad from its packaging, 4. Hold the bandage on either side of the pad, 5. Lay the pad directly onto the wound, 6. Wind the short end once around the limb and the pad, 7. Wind the other end around the limb to cover the whole pad, 8. Tie the ends together over the pad to apply slight pressure. Stevie was thankful for taking those courses – her kids were accident prone it seemed. It was only once she had kissed the pad and Mike’s forehead that she saw The Chief, Mrs Byers and Jonathon standing in the doorway. Oh Right – No-one knew that Stephanie Harrington knew first aid. They all thought she was just some spoiled rich kid. Shocker for them. Although, losing consciousness and hitting the kitchen floor probably didn’t help.

Stevie shot up the moment she was fully awake, looking around the room for her kids. Dustin? Check. Will? Check. Max? Check but with a new bruise on her jaw – file away for later. Lucas? No sign of - shit. Mike? Also no – double shit. El? A familiar leather jacket thrown over Will but otherwise nothing. Fucking shit. Climbing out of bed was tricky what with a pounding headache and three munckins doing their best impressions of octopi, but she got there. Eventually. When her bare feet hit the carpet was when she realised that she was in fact bare foot, and in different clothes. Joyce better have been the one to have changed her, all the other options were too weird. The Chief? Oh god no. Jonathon? They were already weird around each other although maybe this was why. Her underwear felt clean on her skin so he would have been the only person to see her naked. Nancy would have been but after spotting Barb out the window then Barb disappearing, Stevie had only had gotten her shirt off before things went south. The idea of Jonathon being the first to see her naked – the first to see her scars – made her really want a shower. After she made sure her kids were safe.

El spotted her first, through the living room doorway. She didn’t yell or charge in for a hug, she simply smiled at Stevie as the curtains slowly drew to a close – blocking out the harsh white light of day and replacing it with a warm muted yellow overtone. Yeah she was defiantly her favourite and she had only known her like a day before she succumbed to her concussion. The moving curtains didn’t stir the two boys’ playing cards on the coffee table. Go figure, Stevie knew from Nancy that Mike was incredibly competitive and while Lucas wasn’t as competitive as Mike, he wouldn’t back down once in the fight. He was still caring though. Evident in the D’n’D screen/leaflet thingy propped up in front of Mike. Mike could place his cards on the table so as to not agitate his still bandaged hand but Lucas couldn’t see them to cheat. The bandage around Mikes hand looked relatively new and Stevie frowned. How long was she out? Who changed it/ did they do it correctly? Crossing the room without realising it was becoming a thing for her as she gently picked Mikes hand up in hers and checked it over. It all looked good. She kissed the hand again then his forehead again then felt eyes on her. Three pairs looked at her from the hallway and one pair watched her from the kitchen. Jonathon. He had a small smile on his face and a bowl of something steaming in his hand. “Is that for me?” she questioned gently, rising slowly and crossing towards him at his nod. She took the bowl of what looked like ramen or maybe Pho from him and sat criss-cross style next to Mike. It was while slowly slurping her noodles and broth – and pointing out potential moves to Mike – that the rest of The Party migrated around them.

Mike won the game while his injured hand was clasped in Stevies, Will had claimed her lap and was braiding the hair he could reach, Dustin was leaning over Lucas’ shoulder with a running commentary on everything he saw, El was on the couch behind her reading an encyclopaedia and Max was on the other side of the table having snatched Stevies bowl once she had had enough. Even Jonathon was hovering around the outskirts, camera in hand. She could hear the camera shutter go off now and again. Now while she didn’t really mind her photo being taken, she seriously doubted that that she was glamour shot material right now. Still it was more memories for her box. Her box that she kept under her bed, hidden under two loose floor boards. A pretty blue hat box with a pretty silver ribbon round it though now both had faded and yellowed with age. Her Nana had given it to her for the Christmas after she had come out to her. Nana had gifted a beautiful silver and platinum circlet with purple and pink gems all through it to her. Stevie had squealed and leaped into her Nanas’ arms, then was promptly told off because “Young ladies do not throw themselves around Stephanie!” Father had been in a bad mood that day and so when mother had pointed out what the coloured gems signified Father had lost it. The smash of the circlet, the shattering of gems under foot, her screams as her father turned on her and Nanas voice carrying over it all.

That was the last Christmas Stevie had spent with her parents. The holidays with Nana had also come to a halt until Stevie had her own car. Their first Christmas together again was 4 years after that night. But it was the Christmas after fighting the monster at the byers that really opened her eyes. Stevie had told her Nana about everything she knew even the upside down stuff. Nana had surprisingly been ok with it all. Until she started telling Stevie about the man Stevies Grand-Pappy had been business partners with – Dr Brenner. A dark shadow had descended on that day. Nana had shown her a picture of her Grand-Pappy standing next to the man who had taken the first eight children. Sir Reginald had bought or stolen eight children and had tried to raise them together, it had fallen apart spectacularly. He had forgotten that just because a child didn’t want to be neglected didn’t mean they wanted to be abused – or have their names taken from them and replaced with numbers. This abuse lead to Number Five running away just 4 years after being stolen with Number Six dying just days before via experimentation. Stevie could still remember that steel door flying down on her escape and her screaming while pounding on them before someone grabbed her and her powers got out of control. She wasn’t in the lab anymore but in Nanas cabin – with Number Three. Stevie suddenly couldn’t breath as memories resurface of begging Three to let her forget, to let her live like she had done. Three had agreed under the condition that Stevie teleport her to Los Angeles, something she was happy to do.

The Byers living room was starting spinning and the kids were getting blurry while Stevie could feel her throat closing up. Thank God for a photographer’s sharp eye as Jonathon caught her shift and immediately dragged her to the bathroom. Heaving up the noodles wasn’t fun but made a little better with Jonathon rubbing her back – soothing circles through her t-shirt. She spent several minuets curled around the porcelain bowl feeling miserable – each heave made her head pound more and she could feel the kids watching her from the door. Her heritage could wait for now. Till she got better at least.


	4. Family Is Fucked Up But The Kids Are Cute So…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later has absent parents, guilt and a fashion show. with an unexpected guest thrown in for fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one but please have some more Stevie/Jonathon. Also Stevie isn't dumb just distraction prone! and has some slightly unhealthy coping methods for pain and guilt.

It took Stevie about a month to calm her head down. Too bright lights still make her flinch and want to curl into a ball but living alone made it easy to dim the lights and have the curtains closed all the time. Stevie had to fight to be allowed to live on her own so soon after a level three concussion but she won in the end. She did love the kids but sometimes she wanted to strangle them because those little shits had no volume control when they got together. Her skull would tighten and her senses would fade in and out. She had to wait till the kids had gone since they were nosy shits but that was ok, she could take her prescribed pills and wash them down with a glass (or bottle) of wine and sleep till she awoke in a cold sweat reaching for that nail bat. Not healthy but better than being unconscious. Another thing that was unhealthy in her mind was Jonathon’s sudden care of her. Stevie had to admit that she could see why Nancy liked him. She didn’t have to lie to Stevie for months then cheat on her with him but whatever, ancient history. However just because Nancy was ok with cheating didn’t mean Stevie was. She had seen what her fathers’ affairs had done to her mother and Stevie refused to end up like her mother. So, Jonathon could kiss her for all she cared – it could be the best god damn kiss she ever had – but she was going to walk away. Too much drama for her. She was just going to focus on the kids and passing her senior year. One of those being easier than the other.

With a new head injury Stevie had been cleared of school for two months but all that meant was that work piled up. It was lucky that Stevie now had a group of 5 nerds and a superhero to help her learn. For English it was Mike she went to; that boy could read the moving letters and change them into an argument between themselves, apparently that was what the teacher wanted. Science had her with Dustin or Lucas depending on the type of science; Dustin was a fuckin wiz at biology and could reel off so many long Latin names of animals that it made Stevies’ head spin, Lucus was amazing at chemistry and had memorized the entire periodic table for fun! Max was her go to for History and Geography; for someone who missed California so much, she was very interested in every other place on earth and how it got to where it was today. Her foreign language was Spanish so her childhood nannies had taken care of that, she could still remember the first time she had spoken Spanish around the kids. Dustin had been standing on top of the kitchen isle, holding something out of Mikes reach. Stevie had lost it and yelled for him to get down, “bájate imbécil”. It translated to “Get down you Moron” and yes she had heard that one a lot growing up. Math was her strong suit and easy for her to do, even if it got harder when letter were involved and of course anything requiring artsy expression went straight to Will. El sat alongside her through it all soaking up what she could, when they came to a tricky word in an assigned book – they looked it up together in her massive encyclopaedia. Stevie was getting there – slowly.

It was easier to focus on that than the way Jonathon was looking at her, like she had something he wanted. The way The Chief and Mrs Byers were looking at her, like she was going to break. Or the way the kids looked at her, like they knew the revelation she had. The Revelation she desperately wanted to tell people about, she had family with her now. A little sister right in front of her for her to love but at the same time – what about her powers? Stevie had done as much math as she could post-head injury. If she tried to back and save Barb or Will, things could go horribly wrong. Their final victory could go up in smoke it they changed things that much. If Stevie had to look Jonathon in the eyes and tell him there was a way to save his brother but that she couldn’t do it – she might just break apart and not be able to mend. If Nancy found out she could save Barb, Nancy would demand she do it. She wouldn’t care about the consequences or what it would do to Stevie, she would only care about Barb. Neither of them would listen to her when she would try to explain that if they stopped Bard dying then, that she would be taken later on – in a worse way. As punishment for making death wait. That’s how this reality worked and Stevie understood that – had been forced for 4 years to understand it. Nancy and Jonathon couldn’t know. None of them could.

This was on a loop in Stevies head as she was currently curled up on the cream leather couch her parents (read as: mother) has insisted on bringing back from…London? Paris? She had lost track of her parents at this point. All she knew was that the couch hadn’t been there when she left before everything but had been when she returned. The carpet underneath it hadn’t been compressed yet so it was less than a week old. The calendar in the kitchen had ‘Egypt flight @ 11.00’ on one of the boxes passed so that where they were now at least. Was it bad that Mrs Byers was being more motherly to her than her own mother was? Probably. Mrs Byers had had Will bring a faded cotton blanket to one of their ‘sleepovers’ – the kids started have sleepover at hers once The Chief had deemed the Harrington house a safe place – and then conveniently leave there. Stevie didn’t really mind all that much though, the blanket was soft as all hell. Lord of the Flies was open in her lap but she was having trouble focusing on it – the words kept twisting and coming off the page and if they weren’t their letters were. Mainly she was focusing on how cute Will looked in one of her beanies. The kids had found some of her old clothes from before she was stolen, and decided to have a fashion show with them. Will and El were the models – given that they were the only ones that could fit into her clothes – while the rest of the boys yelled out compliments and stereotypical fashion show judge phrases, complete with over the top snobby voice. Max unfortunately had been forced to stay home by her mother. Stevie personally though they all looked ridiculous – except Will, that boy was an angel.

A loud knock on the door broke through her attention. Thinking it was Nancy and Jonathon picking the kids up after date night, Stevie heaved herself up and shuffled over to the door. Billy Hargrove with a distinct fist shape mark on his neck was not who she was expecting. Nor was the bleeding Max in his arms.


	5. Fuck Mr Hargrove and everything he stands for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Max is easier than dealing with Billy but she will do it - and adopt another child during - and if throwing her family name around is needed that's what she'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter - physical child abuse and second parents letting it happen.

The sight of Maxs’ blood dripping onto her doorway spurred her into action. Guiding Billy into the kitchen, she directed him to lay Max out on the kitchen island. One of her baby girls had a long fucking slash across her chest, shallow but long. “What happened” she forced out from between clenched teeth while gathering supplies.

“He, Father he” Billy was panicking and breathing in short gasps, like he had grabbed Max and ran all the way here. He was clasping Maxs’ hand and looking at her like she might disappear if he looked away,

“Billy!” She got no reaction from the panicking boy, “William!” reaching over she grasped his face and brought it up to meet hers, “I need to know what I’m dealing with. What. Happened.” He started to cry as Stevie cut open his sisters shirt, exposing the damage.

“He, He, Neil, he found out that I’m queer. He wasn’t happy exactly” He cut himself off with a self-deprecating laugh. Stevie wasn’t going to comment on him coming out to her – after all she had enough skeletons in her closest not to judge him. “He started screaming and beating me, he said that refused to have a fag for a son,” Billy was trembling against the counter as he spoke, knuckles going white around the edge but remaining pink around Maxs’ hand. “He grabbed me, my neck” His hand let go of the counter and was coming up to circle his now blossoming bruise so Stevie removed one hand from cleaning Max to gently pull it back down. “I didn’t see him grab the knife until he was holding it above me” Stevie poured liquid stiches into Maxs’ cut, it was too shallow for proper stiches. “He aimed for my face but Max kicked him in the nuts!” a tear soaked chuckle fell out of his mouth, “He spun around on his knees and swung at her . . . so I broke a bottle over his head and grabbed Max” Bandages were wrapped around her baby’s torso while he finished speaking, “I knew you promised us – I hoped that that was still an option?” Billy was looking at her with such an open hopeful look that Stevie bit back the ‘Why wouldn’t it’ and instead leaned forward and firmly but gently kissed his forehead. A motherly act of kindness that she bet he was sorely lacking in his life. She remembered that day that she had made the connection about Billy and Maxs’ home life. Max had been speaking of little things her step-father did to scare her but the thing was that Stevie had grown up in a house with a father like that and she knew that those kinds of men were rarely satisfied with just scaring their children.

So when she dropped Dustin off at the arcade she then hung around until Billy dropped off Max. “Hargrove!” Stevie didn’t know what Max had said to Billy that night at the Byers but he had been leaving her and the kids alone since so it must have worked. His face when she walked past him and instead slid into the passenger seat of the Camero was priceless. His car had smoke still lingering about, soaked into the leather of the seats, mixing with sweat, sweet cologne and general man musk. Stevie kinda liked it but that wasn’t what she was here to focus on. The smoke smell increased when he fell into the driver’s seat with a lit Marylebone cig in his lips. The window was rolled down and Stevie watched the smoke creep up into the sky before blending into the cloud line. “I know that what my father does to me when he’s home is the same as your father does to you” She made sure not to accuse him of anything and to mention that she was in the same boat. _Look at me Billy – I understand, I’m not going to judge you – talk to me._ A silence filled the car so Steve decided to continue; “if you want to deal with this yourself then I can’t stop you, I won’t get involved nor will I get The Chief or his staff involved. However…” Stevie turned in her seat to look at the side of his face, “if he ever puts you in the hospital or if he ever ever puts his hands on Max – both of you come to me.” Billy continued not to say anything, just smoked his cigarette. She turned back to the windscreen and clenched her fists into her skirt. She hung her head before whispering into her lap, “I don’t what her growing up like me” Slowly a large warm hand crept onto her knee and a thumb stroked her tights. Smiling was easy as Stevie rested her own hand atop his and starting playing with his rings.

Now though – Stevie was furious. She had expected a beating, a knife crossed the fucking line. Small fingers gripped her top – Jane. “Bad Man?”

“Yes baby. Very bad. Can you call your dad for me? Like now please, tell him it’s a code red at the Harrington’s” feet moved away from her as she pinned Maxes bandages in place then turned to Billy and pointed at one of the kitchen isle stools. “On the stool William – I need to look at your neck” When he didn’t move she put gentle pressure on the small of his back and steered him towards said stool. Making sure that he could still reach Maxs’ hand easily. A bowl of clean warm water and cotton pads was needed, maybe disinfectant and butterfly strips as well – just in case. She started to clean his face and neck. The neck wasn’t that bad if she was kind about it; he would probably have a damaged windpipe resulting in a croaky voice but otherwise ok, she dabbed disinfectant on the crescent moon nail indents he did have because they were scabbed over and do you have any idea how much dirt is under your fingernails? His face was worse. A black eye was swelling his left eye closed but it wasn’t an open wound so she just swiped it with warm water to clean it of the sweat. The cheekbone was cut open in a way that told Stevie Mr Hargrove wore rings – fucker. Disinfectant on the wound after cleansing of dried blood and sweat then two butterfly strips to keep it together while healing. The split lip just needed a little wash and it would be fine. By the time they had finished Hopper had arrived and did not look happy.

She remembered that it was his date night with Joyce and felt bad for a little bit but soon thought ‘fuck it, this is more important’. Obviously. One of her kids had a slash across her chest, lovey dovey shit could wait. “Chief” Stevie injected as much venom into her voice as possible “Either he goes in jail for attempted murder or I go in for actual murder” She kept her voice low but hard and sharp.

“Breath Stephanie, breath” The Chief was one of the only ones that could get away with calling her Stephanie, even if it made her flinch sometimes – Chief Hopper and her father had quite similar tones. “Hargrove’s going away for a long time, that is, if this one opens his mouth…” Chief raised a hand towards Billy and Stevie saw his face pale. Stevie pushed The Chiefs hand back down with a pointed look. He took the hint and relaxed his body making him look smaller – less of a threat. She proceeded to give Billy another warm forehead kiss before urging him up and into her fathers’ study with The Chief. Making her way through the living room, she pulled the blindfold from around Janes’ head,

“No spying little miss” she flung the blindfold over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips, “This is a conversation that they need to have alone” Looking over crest fallen faces she decided to finally use one of the new gadgets in the kitchen – “Alright who wants to make homemade ice-cream for when Max wakes up!” Cheers and flavour ideas followed her to the kitchen. She set the Base ingredients on the counter and set up the ice-cream maker. She also pulled out an ice-cream recipe book and placed it open of the counter as well. “Remember – this is not for you, it’s for Max. Pick what she would like”

“Yeah, yeah – we know.” Mike shoved past her and started to rapid fire flick through the pages. Smiling at her kids antics, she checked then moved Max to the living room, covering her with the over the top fluffy blanket covering the back of the couch. She hoped that this would all work out – in the end.

In order for it to all work out, she was happy to throw her name around as much as possible to whomever possible. The people of Hawkins knew she was rich but it was obvious that they believed she was small town rich. No one in these circles kept up with upper class society; otherwise they would know that The Harrington Family was just announced as the wealthiest family in America. Not the world, not yet, but they were slowly getting there. Now Mr Hargrove was a military man and had his own connections but up against a Harrington? He stood no chance. No law form anywhere wanted to lose their biggest funders by backing the wrong man. Hargrove went away for life and Mrs Hargrove got given mandatory Parenting classes for letting the abuse happen. During this time, she was not allowed anywhere near Max so she was temporarily placed in Billys’ care. Billy was given a set amount a month to look after her and to help him find a job. Again – Stevie wasn’t shy about throwing her name around and acting like a prissy spoiled brat. The Harrington Family owned like 85% of the Property in Hawkins and that included all the businesses. Like the mechanics. Stevie found a good one that; paid fairly, charged fairly, and fixed fairly before personally taking Billys’ CV in. She and Jonathon had put their heads down to make it, ignoring their awkwardness for Billy and Maxs’ sake. Nancy had refused stating that ‘English is not your strong suit Stevie, don’t bother’ Stevie was starting to wonder why she wanted to date Nancy in the first place. Billy got an interview next week. She stayed out of that, that way scoring the job was all on Billy.

With a steady job, Billy was able to apply for full guardianship over Max and with how badly Mrs Hargrove was doing in parenting classes – it was granted. However Billy refused to stay in that house longer than he had to so with a bit more string pulling by Miss Harrington, Stevie was named as a kind of ‘back-up’ guardian and Billy and Max were cleared to stay with Stevie until they found their own place. Billy was starting to stay downstairs for D’n’D night, hanging out with her and sometimes Nancy and Jonathon – when they were here anyway. Now that Stevie was looking after their brothers, they seemed to not bother even checking in with them. The number of times Stevie was called to the Byers because Jonathon was off with Nancy forgetting that he was supposed to drive Will somewhere. She had to roll her eyes at that if she had a sibling she’d drop everything for them. Especially if they’d been through what Will had. Oh well, more love for her. She needed it – she was selfish enough to admit that. It made the nightmares of monsters and experiments at bay – well kind of. Her forearm was constantly bleeding and scabbed where Stevie was scratching at it. Stevie would stop scratching at it when it stopped peeling away. The thing was, sometimes she though she saw blank ink under her skin and she stopped entirely so Stevie had no idea if what she thought was under there was actually under there. She didn’t know if Sir Reginald marked his children the way Dr Brenner did. She had no proof.

Well other than the powers that were coming back.


	6. Pretty Pink Powerful Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her powers emerging, Stevie is a hit with her kids and loves spoiling them. now if only she could tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with nothing but fluff and cute kids.

It started with Lucas and Dustin helping Jonathon cook breakfast while Stevie sat at the table with Will. Jonathon had whirled round with frying pan in hand, not realising that Lucas was right behind him. Burning oil and fat spilled out of the pan and onto her Childs’ face and Jonathan’s arms. Stevie lunged forward grabbing onto Lucas, looking around for a first aid kit. Except when she pulled Lucas to her – he was unharmed. In fact Jonathon was only now starting to swing himself round. The spitting oil on Jonathan’s arms was still in the pan. She later laughed it off as an instance of ‘Momma Bear Mode’ as Dustin loved to call it. But that felt off. Small thing started showing up more often; knowing when a jar was going to be knocked off the counter and grabbing it before it smashed, knowing what moves the kids were going to make in a game and using it to beat their asses, knowing when Mrs Byers was going to call for a lift and already having her shoes on ready. It was actually quite helpful in her everyday life but it was also helpful for bigger things. Like the time Susan Hargrove tried to call the Harrington house and Max was going to answer it. Stevie suddenly saw Max sobbing and a hole in the wall – the same size as Billys’ fist. She lunged forward and ripped the receiver out of Maxs' hand,

“Stay away from them you cretin” out of the corner of her eye she saw Billy pull Max away from her, tucking her into his side. She knew that her face was starting to close off and become venomous, she didn’t care though. “They aren’t yours anymore – you have no right over them. Leave them alone!” She slammed the phone back into the cradle and could felt herself vibrating with anger, she swore she saw blue appear in her vein before it disappeared when he breathed.

“Princess?” Stevie continued to breathe heavily as she turned to them and saw their scared and worried expressions.

“Your mother isn’t allowed near either of you, ever – that includes phone calls and messages” With that she picked Max up and placed her on her hip – ignoring Billys’ raised eyebrows at that – and curled up on the couch with her – keeping her safe.

Of course, Max blabbed about that moment and suddenly picking the kids up became a thing. Piggy back rides after the park were a favourite, especially for the girls, pretending to be asleep to be carried from car to bed, sitting on her shoulders at the fun fair. She even grabbed Billy by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the group to stop him jumping in the pool with his clothes on. Although he never abused his puppy dogs eyes, Will loved being picked up and put on her hip above all else and Steve was weak to those eyes. He’d lay his head on her shoulder and snooze, content in the knowledge that nothing was going to take him if he was in her arms. He often did it while she was cooking. There was always a buzz of noise from the kids in the next room – glass doors (new addition) kept it (mostly) quite for her and Will but still let her look over her shoulder and make sure no one had died. Very handy. Stevie had to admit she enjoyed having Wills’ wait on her hip. His weight was grounding in the same way Dustin’s’ hugs were. His breaths on her neck told her he was still alive and present and his hair always smelled of the same generic brand coconut shampoo. Plus the jealousy on Jonathans face when his baby brother walks straight past him into her arms is priceless. ‘You stole my girlfriend so I stole your brother’.

Jonathan was loving the new ability. He would lean against the kitchen door way, camera in hand, and just watch her. He would come over and stroke Wills’ head when he fussed and pressed kiss after kiss to his face. It was incredibly adorable and something Stevie enjoyed seeing. It was comforting to know that there was another person around her that loved these kids like she did. Jonathan would sometimes tease her, asking if she could pick him up and throw him around. “I could probably pick you up, I mean I can pick Billy up so I can probable pick you up” She shifted Will to the other hip and watched Max help Jane learn to swim. The young girl had been terrified of the water after the ‘baths’ her papa had forced her into – don’t think of the connection to you, don’t! – and had refused to get into the pool. Max wrapped her bandages up with cling wrap and sealed them with skin safe tape before submerging herself in one end of the pool and swimming over the Jane at the other side. It was very sweet how quickly the girls had gotten over their argument and become friends. They were the best of friends and supported each other through a lot of things in the past few months. The girls loved playing dress up and make-up. Stevie was the obvious candidate, not only because she had all the best clothes and make-up but because Max had met Nancy and walked right past her. Apparently Mike had let slip about Nancy cheating on Stevie and suddenly none the children wanted anything to do with her. It was kinda hilarious to watch how Nancy walked into the room and all the children shot her glares before whispering to each other like they were talking bout her – probably were knowing them. It was also very sweet how much they cared for her and respected her as well. Even Mike seemed to be coming around to her.

He was still a little shit though, evident in the way he was currently trying to drown Lucas in the deep end. Stevie sighed and placed Will down on one of the deck chairs before crossing the patio and looking down on the boys. “If I have to explain to Mr and Mrs Sinclair why their son in floating face down in my pool, I’m going to make Tim Wheeler the only man of the house.” They stop moving at stared up at her. She knew that she didn’t look very intimidating in her pasted pink swimsuit and wrap with matching scrunch in her high ponytail – The girls wanted a pretty pink princess, sue her – but she also knew how to get the reaction she wanted. She knelt down on the poolside and looked both boys in the eye, “I really want to get rid of some of the fruit I have left, if you behave I’ll make popsicles to go with dinner” A roar greeted the end of her sentence and she smiled at the two teenagers as they left to tell the others what they were yelling about. She herself went back to Will and pick him back up, “You wanna help me make dinner and popsicles?” A vigorous nod answered her and she laughed before re-entering the house and keeping the sliding doors open to keep an ear on the others. She trusted Jonathan and Billy to watch the remaining kids on their own, just not to administer first aid if needed.

Lasagne was on the menu tonight. The kids had made fresh pasta themselves yesterday and Stevie want the kids to see the product of their hard work. It was easy to set Will down, flour the surface and have him roll the pasta out into neat little rectangles while she prepped the meat and veg. Veg was first, onions and garlic and tomatoes for the sauce, Salad items sliced and mixed in a bowl then set off to the side. Meat was last, minced meat for quicker cooking was added into sautéed garlic and onions. Cooking the meat off while helping will place the pasta sheets on a tray to bake them just a little in the oven, Stevie tipped a can of tomato sauce into the meat pot and added some fresh chopped tomatoes. Soy sauce for flavour and salt and pepper to taste. One the meat was cooked off, Will placed a layer of slightly cooked pasta on the bottom of the dish them started stacking it up until it reached the top. Smoothed with a spatula, it was ready for the oven. Will opened the door for her and smiled as she slid it in. Stevie closed the door and watched Will pick a timer from the shelf and set it before joining her at the sink and started taking her wet pots and drying them. The Harringtons did have a dishwasher but Stevie had always preferred it this way, plus bonding time with one her children! There was only one time where she had to drop a plate back in the soapy water and rush out side with her first aid kit. It – as it always seemed to be – had been Dustin. He had gotten over excited at a game they were playing and had decided to run across the wet patio after having just gotten out of the pool. One green Band-Aid later and Dustin was back to all smiles which meant that Stevie could get back to her food. Having pulled the cooked lasagne out of the oven and onto the cooling rack, Will helped her dish it up. Lasagne dished up and salad portioned out, with Fruit juice popsicles in the freezer – dinner was served. Stevie made sure all the portions were big enough for growing appetites and then some. The leftovers would be placed in containers and eaten by her through the week. Better than not eating at least. The lollies were to fulfil her promise made earlier but mostly just because Stevie loved spoiling her kids. It was just as she was about to call the others that she felt Wills fingers at her arm and heard his voice, “Stevie your arms peeling”

“Oh no baby, don’t do that now!” But it was too late; Will ripped the last patch of skin off and proceeded to go silent.

“You, Your”

  
“Will baby, please. I can explain!”

“Your Number Five”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I've changed Five powers a bit from the show. i just really liked the image of Steve walking around with the kids on her hip. Also the time travelling powers have evolved a bit as well. let me know what you think. i'd appreciate the support!


	7. Family Is Really Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids want to know more and Jonathon comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK buckle up boys, girls and inbetweens - this one is pretty disturbing. getting into Stevies past as an experiment and how she got out. We have a good ending though with more Stevie/Jonathon.

Her kids reacted better to her being an experiment than she thought but also exactly as she thought. Lucas and Max were indifferent about it, seemingly understanding that she didn’t know till recently. Dustin thought she was flipping awesome and kept clambering for a demonstration like he hadn’t already seen her lift Billy multiple times. Mike was incredibly angry about her ‘hiding’ it; she could have helped so many times and saved so many lives! Why didn’t her spoiled shellfish ass do something? Stevie didn’t bother responding to him yet – let him wear himself out first. Will was the most understanding, which surprised her. He didn’t ask for her to do anything or to explain herself, he just climbed onto her lap and hugged her. She may have cried after that. Jane was who she was really worried about. Jane had been incredibly quiet the whole time the others were badgering her; she just looked at her and tilted her head to the side like she was studying a weird piece of art. Stevie looked at these incredible kids that had gone through so much and now were going through more. Kids that had horrible nightmares every night and still got up in the mornings. Kids that risked their lives for each other over and over again. Kids that didn’t deserve to be lied too. “I know that whatever I say won’t make up me lying to you for the last couple of months but”

“Months? How many months have you known?”

“My memories started to come back after Billy gave me that concussion.” She saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye so she reached out a hand and gripped his. “I’m glad you did, I needed to know.” He smiled at her – albeit a weal on but she still counted it. “On that night, I got flashes across my vision but I thought they were just hallucinations from the concussion and brushed them off. I mean, I couldn’t concentrate on anything that night except staying up right and keeping a hold on the bat just in case.” She swallowed heavily, “Except when I came too I still got flashes and my head hurt so much that when I tried to sort through and understand them, it cause me so much pain it gave up. It wasn’t until we were all playing cards that I remembered the Christmas with my Nana, the Christmas after we fought the Demogorgon, that she told me about the man who had the first 7 experiments. Me being one of them. Sir Reginald his name was. He stole or bought kids that he thought wouldn’t be missed; from abusive homes, negligent homes or off of the streets.” She could feel the tears on her face, leaving a sharp salt taste on her lips she clutched onto Will like a life line. “My parents, my grandfather specifically, were business partners with Sir Reginald. When my parents started talking about sending me to a private middle school, Grand-Pappy told them about a ‘boarding school’ that he knew the ‘headmaster’ of. My parents were thrilled.” She tried to lift her voice some at the end but it fell flat. She had lost her childhood and she wasn’t going to get it back. 5 pairs of arms found their way around different parts of her body, Will still trapped in her lap.

“You got away?” Jane’s voice silenced her sobs.

“Eventually” She took a breath. “Papa was very fond of pushing us to ‘be our very best’” She let out a sarcastic cackle at that. “What he really did was break us over and over again.” She let her head tip back onto the sofa and closed her eyes. “When I developed the ability to carry heavy things, father immediately gave me ‘special training’ to see just how much I could hold. He would have me hold weights but he didn’t start small. He started almost at the heaviest we had. Those really hurt to lift but he kept pushing me and eventually it tore my muscles. He sent me to the infirmary to get healed. One of my siblings, Number Four, he had the ability to connect with souls and spirits. It mainly manifested as seeing and speaking with the dead but he twisted it to include control of the soul as well. He manipulated the soul energy to heal those around him and even himself. Father forced him into the infirmary most days and because of it but it meant we got no rest from injuries. The next day father forced me to hold the same weight again till my muscles tore again. He said ‘a 6 second improvement Number 5. I expect better tomorrow” like he hadn’t just force this child to commit self-harm. I don’t really know what the other kids ‘special training’ was but I know it hurt them.” She brought her head back up and looked at them all on the sofa with her. They were all crying and they looked heartbroken. Except Jane – Jane looked resigned, like she knew what was coming and that she couldn’t stop it so she had just accepted it. “The issue came when Number Six was given ‘Special training’ for his ability.” She took another breath and swallowed heavily. “Papa pushed him too far, he. He had this monster under his skin. A tentacle beast from another dimension lived in his stomach, it hurt him so much. When he let it out, he couldn’t control it so it hurt him as well as those around him. The ‘Special Training’ … it tore him apart from the inside out, there wasn’t even anything left to morn.” Stevie had to stop and take a breath with that, she had only just managed to sort through her jumbled and torn memories a few days ago. Being rumoured to forget is nice when it’s in place but it never goes away clean or easy. It will always leave behind a mess that leaves the person rumoured in a state they can’t get out of. “After his death, the rest of us kids fell apart. We started fighting each other. One and Two almost killed each other when they sparred. I knew we had to get out of there.” She flung her head back onto the couch edge again and forced out a sadistic chuckle. “We tried killed the old man in his bed, hoped that that meant we were free. But that bloody Butler! He triggered the alarm and we had to scramble to stay alive. I got out with Three behind me. I teleported us here, back to my home. I begged her to wipe my mind – let me live a normal life. Fat lot of good that did me!”

Stevie kept on crying – she couldn’t help it. Jane crawled onto her lap, slotting herself alongside Will – somehow. She placed her hands on Stevies face and softly whispered;

“Sister” Yeah no Stevie broke down after that. Jane understood, she got it. Jane got it in a way the others never would. That meant so much to Stevie in a way she didn’t know how to express. She spent ages in those kids’ arms breaking down. She felt one pair of arms leave her waist for a little bit before they returned with a second larger warmer pair of arms, hairy in the way of a teenage boy – Billy. It could have been Jonathon but Stevie highly doubted that he would leave his date night with Nancy for her. With the stress of six kids, the stress of her past coming back to her and the exhaustion of her break down; it was no surprise to her that when she opened her eyes, she was looking at her bedroom wall. She had passed out – this was going to become a thing wasn’t it. She had found her way onto her side during the nap, with her duvet tucked in around her like a cocoon. It had always made her feel safe as a child. Not so much now. However another thing that was apparently becoming a habit was Jonathon Byers watching over her while she slept. He was sitting on her desk chair with a Polaroid camera in his hand. There were several photos already littering her desk and she could see a few of them had her sleeping form on them.

“Hey stalker” She had to smile at him jumping out of the chair, “You know if anyone else took photos of me sleeping I’d call The Chief but I don’t think he’d arrest his girlfriends’ son” She chuckled at Jonathon’s’ face and said, “You know if my step-dad was The Chief I’d get away with so much shit – oh god your face” She elevated to belly laughs, missing the click and whirl of the Polaroid camera pointed her way, before dissolving into little giggles. Her hair was flung over her face, her vest top had twisted around exposing her bra and the way the duvet had ridden down as she squirmed meant her midriff was also exposed. Once she had calmed down and fixed her clothes, she turned her head back to Jonathon with confusion. “Why aren’t you with Nancy? It was your date night”

“Will radioed me saying you were having a breakdown. Some secret he accidently forced out which was going to lead to the kids hounding you. Thought you might want someone around to help with corralling them” He was rubbing his stomach again and Stevie wished she could rub her neck. Jonathon looked so awkward standing in her white and gold room that eventually she just called him name while scooting over to one side of the bed and pulling the covers back. He looked at her like she had gone insane so she spoke,

“I sleep better when someone is next to me – the kids are my favourite, they’re like cuddly water bottles – but I really can’t deal with any more questions. So, Please?”

“Ok, I guess” He shed his jacket, shoes, socks and jeans before sliding into the bed. He didn’t touch the covers; instead he lay flat on his back with arms over his chest, she sighed before pulling the covers over him as well and tucking herself under his arm – resting her head on his pectoral and listened to his heartbeat. It was hummingbird fast and a little unsteady but Stevie didn’t move away, letting him get used to her being this close. He smelt of the same coconut shampoo that Will did along with cotton freshness from detergent. His natural scent was stronger than Billys’, maybe because Billy used so much cologne or maybe because Jonathon didn’t use any – either way she preferred this.


	8. We Kinda Fucked, Wanna Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sexy Dream that really hits a nerve followed by a confession and a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevie has a Sexy Dream about Jonathon that involves her getting off of him while he's asleep and unable to give consent - she realizes this when she wakes and does understand what she dreamed. If you don't wish to read smut or implied rape/cheating. please skip this chapter.

_Stevie woke up on her side, Jonathon pressed tightly behind her. It was so warm under the covers and Jonathon’s’ body heat wasn’t helping. She could feel every part of the body behind her and she liked how safe she felt in his arms. Like nothing could get her, this must be Will felt when she held him in her hip. Stevie shifted slightly, trying to alleviate pressure on her arm, only to freeze when a moan sounded behind her and Jonathon pressed close enough for her to feel his morning wood. It was hot and heavy against her backside and she was just in her panties – no pants. It would be so easy to just tug them down a little, pull Jonathon until his boxers were loose and slide home. Wait. She had no pants on, she went to bed with pants on – didn’t she? She always had pants on at all times, always long enough to cover her scars. Who had changed her? Who had seen her scars? The only ones around her were Jonathon and the kids. Which meant Jonathon had redressed her, changed her bra and panties as well from the feel of it. He saw all of her, every nook and cranny; he had put his hands on all of her, cupped her breasts, maybe played with her nipples. Stevie shuddered – why the fuck was she was getting wet over this. Oh God, the camera. Jonathon could have pictures of her naked, maybe even pictures of him playing with her body. Why was that such a turn on? Fuck, she was dripping. A whimper escaped her as Jonathon’s’ hips moved forward, grinding against her. She debated in her head what she could do, she really wanted to get off. But Jonathan was asleep so what could she do? Maybe just a little feel would be enough? She slowly reached behind her and tugged at his boxers. That was all it took to get his cock out, it was a firm heat between her thighs and he was dripping as well, pressing against her core, like he knew what was happening. Stevie slowly reached down and nudged his spongy head between her thighs and against her ruined panties. More slick flowed out of her, slicking up his cock head through her panties making the slide easier. God this was dangerous. What happened if he woke up? How could she say – “Hey, your dating my ex-girlfriend – but ever since you took care of me I can’t stop thinking about you; About the way you look at me with a dark gaze that makes me wet and ache inside, About how hard you punched me and now can’t stop imagining pissing you off and you just shoving my skirt up and fucking me against the wall of that ally we fought in” God she’d sounded so pathetic, lusting after her Ex-Girlfriends current boyfriend. Stevie pushed her hips down trying to feel more of his cock against her core. She started shifting her legs, creating a slick slide for Jonathon, as she brought her other hand down to her clit – setting a fast and rough rhythm. She could feel his cock pulse between her legs and it strained against her core, almost tearing her panties. The spring in her stomach suddenly sprung undone, slick gushed down her thighs and her hips canted forwards, she came with no penetration? Fuck! What does this man do to her? Speaking of Jonathon, she could feel burning hot liquid slipping over her panties, against her core and causing her to throb with need. Jonathon was still hard though, a rod of heat between her legs. Stevie had to whine before a large hand wound over her mouth and another took over he clit. “Sshh, Baby. Would want the kids to find us would we?” He was awake. And into it if the way he pulled her panties down and slid into her was any indication. He was so big inside her, stretching and forcing her apart for him. It was so wet, inside and out, and Stevie let out some tears as she felt his head hit her hymen and push through. Slick, cum and blood now coated her thighs, a heady cocktail that Stevie revelled in. With them on their sides, she couldn’t get the angle right for her G-spot. Fuck-it._

_“John, want to ride you. Please I’m so close!” He eased out of her and slowly turned onto his back before she climbed onto him and sunk herself down. Good, so good. YESYESMORENOWPLEASE ran through her mind as she left back up and sunk down again letting gravity work for her. So big and hitting all the right places. This boy was a God send. She could see why Nancy liked him so much._

And just like that, an ice cold bucket of reality was thrown over Stevie. She woke up in her bed, slick and cum on her thighs and panties but no Jonathon. Good, hopefully she could clean up before he got back so he didn’t see her shame. Stevie hated not having control of her body like this. It rallied against her and ruined her relationships with her friends. She wouldn’t be able to look Jonathan in the face for a long time. Stevie still remembered her sexual awakening, when Carol had first worn her new red swim suit for the first time in Stevies’ pool. It had been the middle of summer and Carol had gone through puberty before her or Tommy. The sun had been busy turning Stevie a rich golden brown when Carol strutted out of the house with that bloody swim suit. She had found herself staring and not really knowing why? It wasn’t until later that night, when Stevie had dreams of cherries, sun and blood red spandex. Stevie hadn’t been able to look Carol or Tommy In the face for about a year. Now it had happened with Jonathan. She was a horrible human being. Heaving herself up she realised that the duvet had been pushed to the floor, neatly folded, and she was on her stomach with legs slightly spread, her shame on full display. That’s when she heard it, the whirl and click of the Polaroid camera. Jonathon. She sat up and turned round bringing her legs up to try and hide what had happened; leaning against the wall was Jonathon, he was fully dressed with the camera in his hands. A photo was coming out of the camera and Jonathon had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I can destroy them if you want but at the same time” Jonathon ran the edge of now developing photo across his lips, “I really enjoy having something to … enjoy by myself” Stevie flushed,

“What about Nancy”

“I broke up with her when she went down on me and I moaned a different name” OH

.

“You moaned my name?” A nod was given, “Why?”

“Let me take you to dinner and show you why”

“… Ok”


	9. Sexy Time, Savage Time, Psycho Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie has a Sexy date, gets Savagely beaten and falls victim to a Psycho Parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this also has some smut. but like light smut. Also has an scene of child abuse from mother to child and being beaten up with a bat. enjoy!

It was very easy to guess that Nancy was going to be incredible angry with her. She had technically stolen Nancys’ man. But also technically not, Stevie had no control over Jonathan and his brain. She couldn’t make him stop being attracted to her but she understood she could have said no to him. She just didn’t expect Nance to get violent with her. Like at all. The year they had dated gave Steve a view of the more sadistic, uncaring side of Nancy Wheeler but she had never been violent. At least not with Stevie. The thing was that the four years of being an experiment had taught Stevie how to kill and maim anybody with any weapon – including her body. So if the fight with Nancy got physical, fighting back was out of the question, she’d kill Nance by instinct alone and that was not happening. Those teachings still made the confrontation a hard thing for her to cope with.

Nancy had waited till Stevie was home alone before coming over, luck being what it was she had just come home from a date with Jonathon. It was their 3rd date in three weeks. Jonathon had turned up at her door every Saturday night with a different coloured rose each time. Stevie had a red one (Obviously) and dark pink one and a dusty peach one, the dusty peach one in her messy bun now after their date. Stevie had taken to wearing her hair up for their dates and putting the rose in her hair in some way. Jonathon had loved it and took a photo of her each time. Normally she got ready alone, not trusting the kids to go through her stuff with breaking anything but this time, she felt that she could let Billy ‘watch’ the kids while they helped her get ready. Max teaching El how to braid fishtail style was the highlight. She didn’t have to worry about the kids seeing her arm anymore and it relaxed her to have them play with her hair. Light blue underwear – lacy enough that if she leaned forward Jonathon would see the edge of her bra – it always seemed to drive him wild, just that sneak peak, and she loved riling him up. With a simple pale yellow and floral print patterned dress that fell just above her knees and had a scoop neckline. Short sleeves left her light muscles on display just as she liked. And Jonathan liked. White ballet pumps and knit cardigan completed the look with comfort and style. It didn’t matter anyway, Stevie couldn’t keep her hands to herself and neither could Jonathan.

He had taken her to a tiny little Italian bistro on the other side of town that was a little run down but cosy and warm. A fabric seated booth made sliding in beside Jonathan an easy thing. It also made it easy for Jonathon to rest his hand in her thigh and run his fingers up and down, hiking her skirt a little higher each time. The food was obviously made fresh and with the idea that ‘family portions’ meant huge but Stevie loved it. She had woken up late after nightmares and then had run around with the kids at the park before heaving them all home for very early dinnertime in preparation of her date. Meaning? This was her first food of the day – period. Luckily Jonathon wasn’t a man that believed women should be dainty and pretty all the time so Stevie didn’t bother looking good, she just enjoyed her chicken and pesto pasta and talked with Jonathan. Light talk that dissolved into talking about the kids. A subject that Stevie could talk in length about and Jonathan was able to interject with tales of Will and his childhood with Joyce. It all sounded delightful but Stevie could tell that Jonathon was sugar coating the struggles and abuse they also went through. The whole of Hawkins knew about Lonnie Byers and his type of parenting but Stevie could tell in Jonathans’ reaction to the men around him that Lonnie never got over the top physical with his sons and if he did not for very long. Not like Billys’ or her own father. That wasn’t worth thinking about now though. Not with Jonathan Byers spoon feeding her Oreo cheesecake and looking like he’d rather eat her. – Which he did by the way. When, during the ride home, Stevie can’t keep her hands off him leading him to pull the car over and dragging her to the backseat with him before lifting her skirt over his head. She returns the favour of course and is dropped off home with his jacket over her shoulders, soaked panties and a raw throat. It was so romantic how he focused on her then acted like it was a gift when she focused on him. She had tried to straddle him when they had both got their underwear partially pulled down but he hadn’t let her. Saying he wanted it to be in a bed at least. Gentlemen.

It was after she had gotten dressed with still damp hair that a knock came at the door. She cocked her head to the side and thought. Maybe it was one of the kids that left something behind? She hadn’t seen anything when she did her sweep of the living room but some of those D’n’D figures really were tiny. Or maybe Billy forgot his key again? So Stevie made her way downstairs still towelling her hair as she opened the front door. What she didn’t expect was a baseball bat to the stomach. She dropped to the floor and rolled towards the attacker, leaving her arms and legs on display but protecting her organs and spine. “You are such a two bit whore!” The voice rang around her head and out her ears. Nancy. Nancy hit her with a bat? “What? You weren’t satisfied dragging me down when we were dating so you had to continue when I was with Jonathon?” A thwack sounded and dull pains exploded up her forearm were it was protecting her head. “You called me the slut when it’s really you!” Another thwack sounded and again with her and concussions? She scrambled backwards towards the lounge and gripped the glass coffee table to pull herself up. Only to fall back down when the table shattered under the force of a baseball bat hit. Glass ground into her palm and sliced up her wrists making her wince as blood fell onto her parents cream carpet, which was going to be a bitch to get out. “You seduced him, with your short skirts and skanky tops” Stevie officially had no idea what Nancy was going on about except that it bloody hurt. A creak caught her attention. Her fathers’ trophy case was wobbling precariously as a hit from Nancy damaged one of the legs.

“Nancy stop!”

“Oh no, you don’t get to get away so easily!”

“Nancy the case!”

“I don’t care about your trophies Stephanie! I care about you ruining the relationship I worked so hard for! You took him from me you slut!” With a final swing her father’s prize possessions tumbled to the floor, shattered glass and wood slinters rained down on her arms as she held them aloft, trying to protect her face. Nancy luckily had the sense to jump out of the way but not enough to stay and help. Instead Stevie heard the front door slam as she heaved the case frame off her body and sighed at the mess. The glass would be easy to clean up but the blood was already soaked into the fibres of the carpet and would be a pain to get out.

Then, she found out why Nancy had run when she did. A key sounded before the dull thud of the front door opening and smacking against the wall. A showdown fell into the hallway then her mother stalked through the door. Already screaming at the person behind her to “Move your ass you useless mule!” No swearing meant her mother was at least a little sober. Shit. When she was out of it drunk, her mother couldn’t get a hold on Stevie and Stevie could get away relatively un-scraped but when her mother was sober…

“Stephanie!” Her mothers’ voice was like nails on a chalk board to Stevie and her damaged head. “What is the meaning of this you stupid child! Oh look you got blood on my carpet” Stevie watched her mother run her hand over the blood stained carpet and seemingly not realising it was coming from Stevies wrists. “MY TABLE!” Glass crunched under Louboutins and her mother kicked the shards around for daring to touch her designer shoes. Stevie wanted to comment on the fact her mothers’ voice held more emotion for the carpet and the table than for her child but knew that would add at least three hours onto her time. Her time in the choky. She had named it after the punishment closet in Matilda. That book was a life line for her growing up. A story of a little girl in a horrible family that overlooked her at best and abused her a worst, discovering she had powers. Stevie could relate – slightly. Instead of being in the principles closet though, her Choky was the basement closest. It held shelves with nothing on them that had been smashed in by her father with an axe when he was in a bad mood. She couldn’t move around that much without being imbedded with splinters but after so many years, she knew how to fold to be able to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time. It was torturous to go through but she knew that no one would believe her if she told them. Plus no one ever noticed she was gone so who cared. She ended up being starving and dehydrated when she came back but no one ever noticed or cared so she didn’t care either. She knew that was where she was heading now and she was right. Her mother dragged her by her hair, further agitating her head and her concussion, down the hall – screaming about her getting more blood on the carpet. The basement was behind a large white rolling door, like the kind you find in a warehouse, and only her mother and father had keys too it. Getting dragged down the wooden stairs meant getting more splinters into her sweatpants, they sliced through hand stuck into her thighs. The large heavy shelf was dragged to the side to reveal the dark blue door. The paint flacked off onto her mothers’ hands as she heaved the door open and through her inside. The jagged spikes dug under her skin and left tears that leaked blood into her sweater. The door slammed behind her and she was submerged in darkness.


	10. Well, That’s not a secret anymore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time secret comes out for Stevie and a conversation that needs to happen finally happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with absent parents and again abusive parents.

Falling asleep in darkness was comforting to Stevie in a way that was as familiar as her own bed was. Waking up the darkness had a similar feeling. The darkness encompassed her like a blanket, warm and solid on a cold day but a stifling and oppressive heat on a hot day. Today was a cold day. Stevie had accepted that no one was going to come for her or notice she was gone, so she had settled in for a long time – accepting the darkness as part of her and relaxing into it. It was a constant in her life, something she was sure would never leave her. No matter what she did, sooner or later she would be welcomed into darkness with open arms. The pressure in her head was moving down towards her heart and she welcomed the relief on her head. That was another thing the darkness was good for, it didn’t irritate her concussion and it was blissfully quite to free the ringing of her ears. It was like floating in her pool at night, before Barb at least, that floaty peaceful feeling. She rubbed her arms to try and warm herself, this darkness was cold unlike the normal body temperature void she found herself in. She felt her chipped nails catch and pick and dried blood coagulated into scabs, her wrists ached something fierce and her palms stung when they were flexed or stretched. Stevie had no doubt that there was still glass shards in there. She moved onto picking out the splinters in her sweatpants, well – Billys’ sweatpants that she had stolen off him about two weeks ago and refused to give back. They caught on the pads of her fingers and once again she really wished that her powers worked when she was injured. Alas that was not the case. She was stuck. Most of her warmth was coming from the thermal sweater had belonged to Jonathan a while back but Steve had stolen it without the intent to return it. Not that she would be able to give it back now though, what with the blood on it and all.

Stevie guessed she was in that closet for hours at least before she heard commotion upstairs, yelling and lots of feet running about in the hallway. What? Why were there lots of feet? Was her mother having a house party? No she was not the type of person, maybe a social gathering? No those were all about climbing the ladder and acting normal, nobody would be running around like this. So what’s happening? She felt something prod at her mind and she hesitantly let her walls down, a scream emitted from upstairs and glass shattered. Jane. That was her scream and Stevie suddenly got a flash of the kids falling down the basement stairs in a huddle. “Be careful!” Jonathans’ voice carried down to her closet and Stevie could cry. He was looking after her kids for her! That was a good man right there! But also – the closet was behind a heavy shelf – her parents had gotten fed up with nannies and cleaners finding her and reporting them as child abusers so they ended up having to pay the police off. Hence the shelf, meaning they weren’t going to find her. Stevie wanted to cry so badly but she was so dehydrated that nothing came, not even any sound. Just a burn at the back of her throat and rumble in the stomach and fuzziness around her vision – again.

“Stevie!” Dustins’ voice carried through to her, horse and a little angry. Another push at her mind and she let her walls fall completely, before scrapes sounded and light began to pour under the closet door – how the fuck?

“Sister!” Jane. Her sweet and smart little sister had found her. She loved those kids and everything they did. Honestly and truly. She just couldn’t say that now, curled up on the splinter covered floor, soaked in her own blood and barely conscious.

“Hey baby” A warm, frim but soft voice filtered into her ears, soothing her brain out. Jonathan. It had to be him as she felt herself float off the floor and into his chest. “You’re ok now Baby, I’ve got you. It’s all going to be ok.” Stevie found that she believed him – miraculously. It was with that in mind that she let the darkness surround her once again, only this time it was wonderfully warm.

Stevie was aware of a peachy colour starting to emerge in her dark void. She sat cross legged on the slightly damp floor to watch as it grew in size and brightness until she had to squint then block her eyes from it. Arms wound around her waist and she was suddenly felt cotton against her skin and heat behind her. “Morning Baby” She was in Jonathans’ bed with said man.

“You watching me sleep is going to be a habit isn’t it?”

“Can’t help it, you look so cute and photogenic when you sleep.” She felt his shoulders shrug against her back, “When the moonlight comes in through the curtains, your skin almost glows with it. You look like a moon goddess made from the silver light. And when you’re not shining you can see the constellations dotted across your sky” He ran his fingers along her skin, mapping out her moles and freckles into constellations only he could see.

“You’re such a fucking sap” He laughed along with her before falling quite.

“Hopper looked ready to tear your mothers head off earlier; you’re probably going to get a talking too”

“UUGGGHHH”

“Hey! No groaning!” He jostled her shoulder slightly, “You’re the one who demanded that Billy and Max escape their abusive home and then refused to say anything about her own.” Stevie could hear Jonathon get more and more worked up as he spoke. “How long were you in there Stevie? You were positively dehydrated when we got to you – Your lucky mum still has some sway at the hospital and was able to nick a saline drip!” Stevie felt on her stretched out arm, a needle was stuck into it which was attached to a plastic IV bag hanging from the bed post. “We could have gotten to you too late to save you, we wouldn’t have even known were too look if Jane hadn’t looked for you!” Oh right. Now that her head was clearer, Stevie remembered that she was meant to babysit Jane on Sunday so The Chief could have a day of rest after dealing with a practically impossible case. She had promised Jane to show her how to crown braid her hair and then order Chinese with Eggos for dessert after. So when she hadn’t turned up and no-one could get a hold of her, Jane had looked for her and found her bloody and trapped.

“She’s a good kid, they all are” Her voice was barley there after so long without water but she was determined to make him hear her. “They risk so much – they shouldn’t have too”

“Stevie” She lifted her head and saw The Chief standing in the hallway light, “You up for a little talk?” it was clear she didn’t have the choice.

“I have nothing to tell you that I haven’t already told the police years ago when this started. The Harringtons’ are 80% of the Police stations funding. No Cop is going to arrest them over something so small.”

“This isn’t small Baby!”

“Thank you Jonathon, but I need to speak with Stephanie about this.” A pause, a stare off, “Alone please” A sigh and Jonathon started moving away from her. Slipping out of bed – he was undisturbed by being in his underwear in front of The Chief. Stevie on the other hand pulled her covers up over her more firmly. A full grown man seeing her in her underwear struck a nerve with her that she didn’t want to agitate any more than it already was. Once Jonathon had slipped out the door (pants now on) The Chief sighed and sat on the end of her bed. “Stephanie, Stephanie.”

“I know Chief, I know”

“Then why hide it! When you worked so hard to save Billy and Max but ignored yourself!”

“Billy and Max were forced to live with that monster every day and they didn’t exactly have the money to help themselves if they landed in hospital!” Stevie was frantic now, she knew what her parents were going to do when this blew over, and it always blew over. “My parents leave for months at a time, they only hurt me when their home if I do something wrong and they’ve never put me in hospital! – I am fine”

“Then why did we find you bloody and beaten in a closet! I mean – wait did you say months?” The Chief was looking at her with a horrified expression on his face; oh right, people knew that the Harrington Parents went away but they didn’t know they went away for months – or that they left their daughter behind. “Stephanie – how long have you been left on her own for?” Stevie really wanted to get out of this conversation but her only options were the door towards Jonathon and the kids or out the window that The Chief was blocking, she swallowed.

“They started leaving me on my own when I was Six – after they fired my Nannies for taking me to the police for abuse” she chuckled a little at that fat lot of good that did for her, “It was only for a week at first but when they came back and saw me fine they decided that they could leave for weeks next time. And they did. Three weeks alone. I caught the school bus to Hawkins Elementary and cooked what was left in the kitchen. My Parents send me cash every week so I ordered out a lot. Sometimes they forgot though so I just filled up on the school lunch and didn’t each for the rest of the day.” The Chief looked ready to cry as he put his hand on her duvet covered ankle. “I was ten when Gran-Pappy gave me to Reginald and I spent four years with him – missing middle school entirely I might add – god that should be a catchphrase ‘Not dumb just abused!” The Chief looked ready to throw up. “After that they started leaving for months. I never got why” She slid down till she was cocooned and turned away from him.

“Thank you for telling me, I’ll see what I can do”

“Good fucking luck”


	11. After The Storm But Before The Apocalypse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get fluffy for the Hendersons but Stevie has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this gets real fluffy with Stevie and the Hendersons but then gets quite smutty with her and Jonathan - don't like don't read.

Just as Stevie suspected – The Chief had immense difficulty even contacting her father let alone prosecuting/arresting him. Her father was presumably still in Egypt and while her mother had been handcuffed and led away, she had obviously bribed her way out as she was not there now. Typical. She hadn’t returned to the house either as far as The Chief told her. Of course Stevie herself could have answered that if Hopper hadn’t refused to let her stay in that house by herself in case her parents came back and they didn’t get there in time. Stevie rolled her eyes at that one – she had survived 17 years alone in that house but now, NOW, she was in danger. No, she wasn’t in danger when she was using the stove even though she couldn’t reach the top without a stool. No, she wasn’t in danger when she fell of the counter and slammed her head onto the tile below. She wasn’t in danger when she had to walk home from school in the dark at 15 years old – desperately ignoring every car that passed her. She wasn’t in danger when a larger party goer had tipped a drink down her throat and there was no one to hold her as she cried afterwards. No she wasn’t in danger then, but now, _now_ , she was. It rattled her gears and twisted her head up. She had suffered so much in her life and there had been no one to help her. How many times had she gone to the police when she was small, crying her eyes out and had just been ignored? Thinking back Stevie thought that there might have been one time where one of the junior officers had sat her down and held her, let her cry on him and gave her a donut afterwards. That didn’t help her situation at all but it made her smile for the first time in a long time. The idea that just because she was currently living at the Hendersons meant her parents couldn’t get her, made her laugh terrified. Billy wasn’t even here to work out with her and help with her frustration. No he and Max had gone to stay with The Chief, Jane being more than happy at the long sleepover. Instead Stevie was alone in another house. All it would take was her father hearing that his ‘model wife’ had been arrested and he would know what had happened. He would fly all the way down here and blame her, with his fists. She didn’t want to drag her kids into that, it was here fight and hers’ alone.

Still it gave her an excuse to spend her days with the kids. Dustin had the rest of the party around each day – well not when school was in session. Stevie found actually really liked it there. When Dustin was in school it gave her a chance to clean his room out. That room desperately needed it. She bought a new tank for that angry turtle that tries to bite her fingers when she feeds him. Dart had busted the old tank and while Dustin had patched it up, it still stuck of upside down goo. Not a nice thing to smell – add that to the general smell of a pre-teen boy and Stevie had refused to go in there for long periods of time. Yertle seemed happy with his new tank at least. A quick clean of Dustin’s windows and some lighter under curtains meant more light in his room making it brighter. General food waste was thrown and recycling was recycled before random junk was organised, boxed and labelled for future tidiness. Drawers were organised and categorized and cleaned. Dusting and polishing came before changing the bedsheets and pillowcases. Could you tell a lot of her parents punishments came from being lazy or untidy?

Still it made Mrs Henderson happy and gush about how good a guest she was. Stevie felt herself glowing under the praise that she rarely ever received. It felt so good to make Mrs Henderson happy, especially after the woman had opened her home to Stevie. Her new favourite past time was baking with Mrs Henderson, well, it turned out to be more teaching her to bake than anything else. Mrs Henderson could fry up a mean cooked breakfast and her casserole was to die for but for some reason her baking was often weapon worthy. Stevie had been told stories through a laughing Dustin of using cookies as projectiles in games of war, she had stifled a laugh herself but also frowned at the boys’ insensitivity. Mrs Henderson was trying so hard and Dustin had made fun of her. That was to change once she got involved. And it did - slowly. Dustin was more than happy to taste test the creations that she and his mom made up and (after a few head smacks) was able to give constructive criticism on them. Stevie enjoyed the time she spent with Mrs Henderson even if she knew it was limited. Sooner or later she was going to mess something up and they’re going to realise she’s not worth the trouble. Nancy figured it out pretty quick, they will too. Still she was just selfish enough that she would stay and take what they give her for as long as they give her.

That put her where she was now, helping Mrs Henderson clean the kitchen after another experimentation creation (as Dustin called it). Everything was peaceful and calm. It was like a bubbly filter had been placed over her life. She felt like she did in the early morning, slow and sluggish but in a good way. She felt the weight of her bones but they weren’t too heavy to move just enough to keep her grounded. Stop her floating away in this sea of emotions that suddenly welled up in her. “You ok Honey?” Mrs Hendersons’ voice cut through. No, not cut – it was too warm and comfy for that. It was more like an arm thrown over her shoulder while she was curled up, warm and heavy but in such a good way.

“Yeah, I – “, how could she explain it? That she had never been this happy or full. That she had spent so many years in silence and loneliness that not being there was weird to her. That the ringing silence of an empty museum that stayed in her head even when she left the house, was gone here? That the kids in the next room drown out all the ringing and filled her grey loneliness with bursting colour “I just – “

“Take your time sweetie”

“I’ve never been this happy” She felt her tears fall silently down her cheeks and everything went black with a tinge of pink on the edges. Mrs Henderson was hugging her, crushing her in warmth and softness she was so desperately depraved of.

Of course in her luck, that was when the radio crackled and cut the song off and words rang out – “We interrupt your regular scheduled program to bring you this important bulletin. The eccentric Billionaire, philanthropist and explorer. Sir Reginald Hargreaves has died” Stevie knew that the women kept talking but she wouldn’t be able to tell you what the words were. Everything went fuzzy and she staggered out of Mrs Hendersons' embrace towards the door. Six bodies slammed into her halfway down the hallway. She collapsed, trusting them to keep her from hitting the floor and just held onto her Kids. Keeping them safe and away from men like Papa. Hearing their breaths and heartbeats and knowing that they were safe. More flashes crossed her vision, it was like that bloody night all over again. Images of silent dinners, skin tight leather body suits and domino masks. She sat bolt upright at a realisation, she had to go to the funeral. Being in her old house would be painful but it would bring more memories back and she could work on being full again. If everything went ok, she could come back with a new family or she could get a load of trauma back and need a therapist for the rest of her life. She had already made the decision, she could feel it in her bones. She was going to see her old ‘family’. They weren’t really family though, she had always thought that they were more like students in a co-ed boarding school, they had families and parents and siblings at home but they were currently forced to play happy families with this old fuck. It was no wonder that they had tried to find comfort and care in each other. Father hadn’t really told them whether they were meant to be siblings or colleges. They had kinda ended with calling each other their brothers and sisters but not really having those feelings for each other. Stevie would still to this day bet her money on Two and Four being together. They went off together far too often and other than Six, Two was the one who comforted Four the most. Her minds was made up – she was going to her school reunion.

All Stevie was left with was how. How was she going to get away without the others stopping her or demanding they go with her? She ended up blowing Jonathan off for one of their dates. Stating she really didn’t want to get out of bed right now. He understood and left the rose (Lilac) in a vase on her bed side. It made her feel awful to blow him off but she knew it would help him in the long run. A man like that didn’t deserve a fuck up like her, he deserved a good wife and normal kids – things any other girl could give him. Plus if The Chief actually managed to track her parents then her parents wouldn’t go down without a fight. The Byers were already struggling financially, if the Harringtons’ aimed at them – there would be nothing left. They didn’t deserve that – none of them did. She should probably leave the Hendersons’ place as well before they got caught in the cross fire as well. The kids as well. They had been through so much – they didn’t need a broken super powered girl who was only pretending to be what she’s not. They deserved a big sister that didn’t flinch at raised voices, that wasn’t scared to touch them out of fear of breaking them, who could spend time with them without the worrying thought of the pain she was causing them.

She started her day by cleaning every inch of the Hendersons house except for the kitchen (she had plans). Starting from the top floor and the bedrooms. She took all the clothes she could and ran them through the washer and dryer, ironing and pressing them before folding, hanging and organising them all back in place. Colour coded and tidy. Dustins’ room just needed a vacuum and a dust and it was done, Mrs Hendersons’ room was dusted, vacuumed, mirror polished, make up organised, brushes de-haired and cleaned, Bed spread washed and replaced, folded neatly at the foot of the bed and the pillows fluffed. The bathroom was scrubbed with water and bleach before washing it down again to remove any leftover bleach. This of course was after she spent at least an hour; plucking, shaving, exfoliating and moisturising every part of her body – and I mean every part – to be as smooth as possible. The guest room was last, she removed any trace she had ever stayed there and cleaned it up nice. Downstairs was open plan and easy to vacuum and dust. Tables and counters were polished, stove top was de-rusted and polished up and all the dishes washed and put away – except the ones she was planning to use. Packing her bags went quicker than she liked but then again she hadn’t really had the time to grab anything when Jonathan was carrying her unconscious form out of the house. She hide them under the seats of her car, she rarely had her stuff around the place anyway so neither Mrs Henderson nor Dustin would notice anything different for a while. With Mrs Henderson at work and Dustin at school, nobody was around to find it suspicious when Stevie went out and bought everything she needed to whip up a chocolate cake and Red velvet cupcakes. The actual cake making was a breeze it was the decorating that caught her out. Will was the arty one and Stevie was a faithful student but nowhere near his level. Still they turned out alright in her opinion. The cupcakes were frosted white and spelt out ‘Thank you for everything’ while the chocolate cake was iced with white chocolate and decorated with candy that spelt ‘Sorry’. It was as everything was cooling that Stevie cleaned the kitchen deeply and put everything away – neat and organised. A perfectly apology for what she was doing.

The next thing to tie up was the Kids. She might have mentioned before but the Harringtons’ have a fucking lot of connections all over the globe. One such connection was to Tactical Studies Rules, Inc. through which Stevie had raised through the ranks till she had the personally number of the man that created the Dungeons and Dragons handbooks. It also turns out he was very easy to bribe. Bribe into turning the kid’s character sheets into actual characters in the game that other people playing D’n’D could find in their travels, with professionally designed character cards and handy books all about them. Pets, perks and special weapons all included. She had wanted to wait till Christmas to give them to the Kids but now they were the perfect farewell gift. She snuck through the kids windows one by one and left them on their beds, with a card that spelt ‘Sorry’. All that was left was Jonathan.

Dealing with Jonathan wasn’t that hard, it just required a little creativity – and a lot of sexual stuff. It wasn’t something Stevie liked to do often but even she had to agree that it was convenient. She had spent at least 40 minutes on her hair, curling and pinning it into place, stylish but simple and easy to take down when needed. Her make-up was kept to a minimum just a little waterproof mascara and lip gloss, mango flavoured, Jonathans’ favourite. Stevie remembered the first time Jonathan had kissed her while she was wearing that lip gloss – he had leaned back, licked his lips then attacked her mouth and hadn’t let up for at least 20 mins. Some high waist denim shorts, tank top and converse completed the look. When she had turned up at the Byers, Jonathan had been surprised to see her at his door. She shrugged and said that she was sick of feeling sorry for herself and that she wanted to just forget. It was so easy to convenience him to drive her down to the quarry without telling anyone that’s where they were going. 5 minutes later, they were in his car and on the road, Jonathan’s car was as littered with Wills junk just as Jonathan’s room was. Stevie was learning, par Dustin, that little brothers don’t know the meaning of personal space. Jonathans’ room had art on the wall, shorts on the floor and between Will and her, Jonathans’ hoodies were disappearing at an alarming rate. A little here and there, easy to spot if you know it’s there before hand but almost invisible if you didn’t. The cassettes were all indie rock and underground punk, all ‘Edgy’ music that wasn’t mainstream. Very Jonathan. Another thing that was very Jonathan was the hand on her thigh the whole drive there, creeping higher and higher along the way. Although she had her hand on his thigh right back, so she wasn’t that much better. Actually she was worse because she wasn’t as subtle with her intention aka - her hand was on his crotch by the time he parked the car.

Once the car was in park and there was no ‘distracting the driver’ risk, she slipped her hand under his clothes and gave him a feel for later. She loved exploring his body, it wasn’t made of hard lines like Billys’ but it was defined and strong. Stevie had watched multiple times of Jonathan lifting Will up and carrying him around and sometimes he even had to pick his mother up and haul her tiny scrappy self away from someone who disrespected her sons. Stevie never laughed as hard as she did the day some poor soul called Will a F*g and, with the Chief of Police right next to her, Joyce had straight up launched herself and the man and tore him a new one, verbally and physically. The Chief had wrangled the man leaving Jonathan to haul his mother away, Joyce however hadn’t realised that the man behind her was her son and proceeded to slam her elbow back into Jonathans’ nose. Stevie had patched him up while crying with laughter. It was with laughter now that she leaped out of the car and ran down the cliff and leaped into the water below. He was quite happy to follow her into the murky water and he caught up with her pretty quick, following her through the caves and tunnels that burrowed into the rock. Stevie had discovered the caves and air-pockets during one of her run away attempts, they created a handy place to hide when needed. It also created a handy place to spend a moment with a lover with out being interrupted. Which is why she had brought Jonathan here. When the kids found out that she was leaving they were going to track her down so even if they found Jonathans car – they wouldn’t find them through the twists and turns. Then there was the matter with Jane, telepathic tracking was harder to work around, Stevie was counter acting it by having spent the last week developing a strong mental wall around her mind to keep Jane out of her head. If she was in danger, she didn’t want Jane running in and putting herself in harms way. Hence the block. Also, if Jane tried to find her when she and Jonathan was together – she might see something she wasn’t meant to see.

Luckily for her, today was AV club followed by a trip to the arcade via Billy so she had at least an hour or three to spend with Jonathan before the time crunch even started. They spent those hours swimming, talking and wrapped themselves around each other’s bodies. Translated as Stevie teasing Jonathan until he got fed up. She was rubbing him here and there, letting him get off every once in a while to keep him interested but not letting him under her clothes – not yet. Stevie had plans for tonight and she wasn’t going to let Jonathan get away with bowing out early. It was only once she has suggested skinny dipping in the sunset that she let Jonathan get close enough to get some action. Ok time for her to be a manipulating bitch. She let him catch her and relaxed backwards into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply and twisted her head, placing a kiss on his shoulder then his neck. She looked forward and sent up a silent sorry before opening her mouth, “I know you said that you wanted our first time to be in an actual bed” she felt him freeze behind her and she twisted in his arms to force him into looking at her. “But I don’t think I can wait that long. I want you to show me what I’ve been missing“. She sent up another sorry and pulled a low blow. “I want you to be my first time, Well...” she knew she was laying it on a bit thick but she wanted this for her and for Jonathan, “I want you to be my first willing time” She heard his breath hitch.

“Stevie” he pulled her closer to him and lifted her out of the water before putting her onto the blanket laid out on a ledge, “I would be honoured to be that for you” Stevie felt a bit bad for omitting the truth from him but technically she wasn’t lying an interdimensional monster can’t exactly ask for consent.

He spread her legs until he could fit between them, lowering himself and kissing the arch of her foot. Each pad was kissed and her ankle bones bitten. Her calves were lavished and thighs were decorated with bruises. He paid close attention to her stomach, biting the small pouch and dipping his tongue in her belly button. As he rose up her body, she started to feel his hot length against her legs. His pre-cum smearing onto her cooling skin, leaving hot trials in its’ wake. She wanted that heat inside her. She wasn’t joking when she said he would be her first. Interdimensional monsters don’t have dicks. They have tentacles, slimy – hot but slimy – tentacles, but they don’t have dicks. The only times she had had an actual dick inside her she wasn’t asked about it. The man Papa had brought in to test her and the man at that party that forced a drink down her throat. She did actually want to know what it was meant to be like, and Jonathan was the man she had chosen. However, Jonathan wasn’t the kind of man too just fuck and go. He took his time doing something he had done before and knew she loved – opening her up. The first consensual sexual thing she had done with a human was him tasting her, spreading her on his tongue and bringing her closer and closer until she tipped over the edge and fell into him. Her new favourite sight was Joanthans mouth and shin shiny with her. She was cut out of her reminiscing by him twisting and flicking her nipples until they could cut diamonds before he moved onto her neck and littered more hickies – spreading down over her collar bones and her breasts.

“If I didn’t know better Byers – I’d say you were a vampire!”

“And you’re my favourite kinda blood – so so so sweet!” She enjoyed when they were like this, light hearted and fun. She could joke and make him laugh. The first time she had made him laugh when he was eating her out, his laugh and vibrated through her and it was the most intense thing she had felt. His voice was a little horse when he called her name and she pulled herself out of her head and looked down to see him with juices covering his chin. There was her favourite sight. Oh fuck yeah. He positioned himself above her and let his head rest on her entrance, then he waited. She took a deep breath and nodded, that was what told him to finally push into her and god this was so much better than her dream! Hot and wet and tight and just the right amount of painful to bring her to attention. Jonathan started a slow and deep rhythm that hit all the right places. He kept it slow for a long time but just as she was starting to feel like complaining, it spend up a little until she was breathless. Jonathan carried on like that, giving her time to get adjusted to the rhythm then changing it and forcing the breath out of her lungs. A thumb on her clit brought her closer and closer and closer until she felt the spring tighten. That’s when the moment broke, she felt the prodding at her mind – Jane. Oh worst timing sweetheart, worst timing. Stevie felt Jane press closer and closer through her wall so she smirked a probably sadistic smirk and let it fall just as her orgasm ripped through her.

Once the white had faded from her vision, she pulled Jonathan into the water to clean them of sweat and body fluid before helping him navigated back through the caves with wet clothes in arms and helping him pat themselves dry and re-dress with extra clothes before curling up with him on the backseat a faded blanket wrapped around to keep them warm. Once she was sure Jonathan was truly asleep, she checked her mind to see that Jane had backed off – likely believing she was fine after early, before walking past Jonathans car and too her own that she had stashed there earlier for this very reason. It was only once she had passed the ‘You Are Now Leaving Hawkins, Please Drive Carefully!” sign that she let the tears fall.


	12. Family Reunions Never Go Well – Go Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie leaves Hawkins with a destination in mind - only for a news announcement to change things quite rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the crossover kicks in. enjoy! also I cant do dialog.

Leaving Hawkins got progressively easier and harder the further away she got. She had to pull over and walk around a few times so that she didn’t swing the car around again. What if another outbreak happened? They kids were big enough to deal and they had Nancy, Jonathan, The Chief, Mrs Byers and now Billy to help them. What would her parents say? Who cares - fuck em! She wanted to find others like her and that understood what she was going through. Jane was an amazing girl and she understood what being super powered was like but she didn’t understand what it was like living with Reginald. No there were only six people who could sympathise with her. Well five people and a ghost. Stevie still remembered the day that Number Four screamed his head off and hit the floor of the kitchen. It had been a mission, father sent Number One and Number Six off demanding the others stay home. That was enough for her to be suspicious, however she couldn’t act on it because she was spending all her time helping Four through another withdrawal. Four had finally settled when Two suggested dinner with Mum. They had helped Four to his feet and supported his descent of the stairs. It had been a delicious dinner and she had been eating some cheesy mash potatoes when Fours’ head suddenly shot up towards the doorway. The empty doorway. He frowned and left his seat, starting towards the door with a confused tone in his voice – “Six what are you doing back so early?” None of us heard his response but we both saw Four freeze, reach out and when he came into contact with nothing go pale and drop to his knees. She had never doubted him after that. You don’t act like that if you’re making it up. It was the next day that Four overdosed for the first time and it was her that had teleported him to Mum for treatment. Stevie hated when memories like that came from nowhere but she also loved it, it gave her more info on her siblings and their life together. She didn’t know if Three remembered rumouring her into forgetting but if she had – Stevie needed proof of who she was. Well other than the tattoo on her arm. Still, nerve racking. The drive to outer New York was not a very long one but it was long enough for Stevie to get very anxious. What if her siblings lashed out at her? She was stronger than most of them and she had been working on her teleportation for the past few months but she wasn’t an expert at it yet and she wasn’t anywhere near Number ones’ strength. While _her_ strength was confined to human limits, his wasn’t. Not in the slightest, it was over the top and painful. It was real scary when he wanted it to be. All her sibling were scary when they wanted to be. She just hoped that they wouldn’t want that. These people would kill if needed and she really didn’t want blood on her hands. Well – more blood. It really wouldn’t be a good first impression after all these years.

It was pouring down cats and dogs when Stevie finally rolled her BMW into a small motel a little away from the mansion she had spent 4 long years in called the ‘Rosebud Motel’. Those bloody horrible years. They would haunt her for life she knew that, what she didn’t know was the intensity of those hauntings. Would it be a therapy appointment every two weeks or every week? Maybe even every other day! Oh Joy. She took her duffle bag from the passenger seat and sprinted to the front door, slamming into open and making sure it closed behind her. A bored looking greasy man flicked his eyes up from the counter he saw sitting behind but quickly lost interested and returned his gaze down. She was about to open her mouth when something caught her eye. From the ‘bookshelf’ next the counter, Number Sevens’ childhood face stared at her. ‘Extra-ordinary – my life as number Seven’ was sat on the dusty metal shelf like a sick joke. She strode across the room and picked it up quickly flipping it to read the blurb. It was a diss book, she was writing about their lives without consulting them on their opinions or views. The reason Stevie knew this? On the back were reviews, one of which praised the ‘language use’ in the paragraph where Five turns her back on her siblings! She did no such thing! They had all gotten out… hadn’t they? She placed the book on the counter and requested a double bed room, the clerk just looked at her. “The book aint of sale, leave it here” Stevie raised an eyebrow and pulled 50 out of her pocket, then another 50 on top – got to love rich but absent parents that showed their love through an envelope each week with her ‘allowance’ in. If you didn’t hear the sarcasm you misunderstood. The clerk kept quiet, took the money and just held a rusted key out to her. Room 105, really?

She kept her bag on her after thanking the man and walking out into the rain to find some food. A pizza place was open and she felt like pepperoni and sausage but something else was more pressing to her. Through the haze of the rain and glowing pink neon beacon called her in. Griddys’ doughnuts. They used to go there as kids, after missions and whenever they could all sneak out at night. They used to all go before Number One got too up fathers arse to join, kill joy. After Six died, they went there one last time – to commemorate him. They stopped after that. It was warm inside and Stevie breathed in the familiar scent that followed through all of her good memories. Agnes was still the same, dressed in pink and white. A smile ever present. “Hello Agnes” The little old lady squinted at her and Stevie tilted her inner left arm out to show the tattoo. Agnes’ eyes widened.

“Your one of the little school kids I pumped full of sugar years ago!” Stevie laughed out loud at that,

“That’s me – Father has finally kicked the bucket, so I’m here to celebrate” Agnes got a shroud look in her eye.

“I always had my suspicions about that man, no child should be doing what you lot did. Still you’re in a better place now. Speaking of better! I revaluated the caramel nut surprise about 2 years ago. Come try it!” Stevie smiled and let her-self be lead over to the counter. A glass of milk was placed in front of her and before she could take a sip, Agnes had placed a purple and pink silly straw into the glass. “Don’t think I forgot the fights you and Four got into over the rainbow straw!” She chuckled. Her and her brother certainly did fight over the rainbow silly straw Agnes used to give them when they came. And she really meant fight – knives were drawn a lot of the time, often stolen from Two who always ended up between them.

“Thank you Agnes” was said as a white iced doughnut was set in front of her. Agnes just smiled, ruffled her hair and went back to moping the far corner of the diner. The doughnut was sweet but not overly so that caramel often can be. The milk was fresh and cold and washed the doughnut down perfectly. Once finished, Stevie took her plate and glass back to the kitchen herself and washed them with what was provided before drying and staking them away in their proper places. A hug was given to Agnes before said pizza mentioned earlier was ordered and picked up before she settled in the motel room and opened her sisters’ book. What had their time apart done to her siblings?

A lot. A lot was the answer. When she stood in front of those cold, heavy doors with the insignia umbrella logo emblazoned onto the glass panes like it meant something other than pain and abuse, all she could remember was the steel hidden above them and the fear she felt as they came slamming down on her as she ran. Not good memories. The doorknob was still wet and slippery from yesterday’s rain, it slipped around her palm and her hand fell a few times before she tugged it, shoving the door open as quietly as she could and stepped inside. Still cold as ever, still large and imposing as ever. Still painful as ever. Shit. More forgotten memories flooded her and she let tears fall, sliding down her cheeks to catch on the corner of her lips. Salt entered her mouth and she hunched over trying to get her breath and calm down. She really didn’t want to be back here but she knew she had too to be able to move on. It was as she had stopped crying and straightened up that she was interrupted by a leather daddy. Seriously,

“What are you doing here? Who are you?” The tan skin, the leather and the knives he made no effort to hide – Number Two, had to be.

“Nice to see that your part of the welcome team brother – might want to work on your homecoming speech though.” Two narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders,

“Brother?”

  
“You’re telling me you don’t recognise your favourite little sister”

“You’re not Allison or Vanya so who are you?”

“You have a third sister, remember _chucillo_?” The nickname was what did it. After all, she had been the one to break into fathers’ office and find all of their files. The ones that stated the nationalities of their birth mothers and there for theirs’ as well. The fact that Number Two was Mexican of Mexican descent was the reason she had nicknamed him the Spanish word for knives. It got his attention pretty quick if his eyebrows shooting up was any indication and he almost fell down the last few stairs.

“Five?”

“Hey ‘big’ brother, miss me?”

“YES” He surged forward and wrapped her up in a hug. It was incredibly uncomfortable with the fuckin sex harness thing he had on but she melted into it. He still smelled the same as when they were kids, a spicy cologne from Four for their 13th birthday. He still wore it. She could feel the knives on his thigh holster start to dig into her bare thigh as he crushed her even closer to him but she didn’t mind unless they drew blood. That didn’t happen though as he soon released her and cradled her face in his hands. “You’re actually here?” She let some tears fall and whispered

“Well yeah,” a shoulder shrug that conflicted with the tears on her cheeks. “I heard of fathers’ death on the radio and it triggered something in my mind. I’ve been slowly getting my memories back bit by bit. I figured that you’d all come back here for the funeral and thought it’d be a good place to get what memories I have in order” She was rubbing his hands that still rested on her face. He pressed their foreheads together and just let them both breathe.

“Your home now Five. You’re ok”

“Diego?” They pulled apart as a dark skinned woman came to stand next to them – Three. Had to be, she was the only one with skin that dark.

“Hi Three, long time no see!” Her voice was thick with left over tears but she really didn’t want to blubber on another sibling. Three stopped in her tracks and stared at Stevie with narrowed eyes. She tilted her head towards Diego and not so subtle motioned to Stevie with her eyes. Diego got the oh so subtle hint,

“Allison. Look who it is, it’s Five! She’s home finally”

“Five is dead Diego! She died years ago. I don’t know what this women is to you but she is not Five!” Stevie smirked and pulled at her core,

“You sure about that sister?” She focused on the fabric binding this reality together and pulled a little until there was a rip connecting where she was and where Three was, then leapt through it landing at Threes’ feet. Teleportation was an awesome skill. “How about now?”

Three reeled back until she fell onto the stairs.

“Five?”

“Hello Three”

“Allison”

“What?”

“My names Allison. Not three, not anymore” Stevie could understand that, she had shed her name pretty quickly too.

“And I’m Diego”

“Then you can call me Stevie” They both nodded and hugged her again before Stevie leaped into a defensive position as the hallway started shaking. Diego and Allison just rolled their eyes as a huge fuck off man came barrelling down the hall with a murderous expression on his face. An expression she recognised. Number One. Great.

“Luther, don’t start now!” Alison tried, bless her but Number One barrelled straight past them.

“Family Meeting – now!” was shouted before he stormed off again,

“Well nice to see he’s as pleasant as when we were kids! Is he still up Reggies arse?” Diego sighed while Alison hung her head before they replied in unison,

“Yes”

The ‘family meeting’ was a disaster waiting to happen she could tell which meant she so wasn’t missing this. She stayed behind Diego as they walked to the living room – as formal and museum like as it had always been – at least till she saw her favourite sibling, twirling around the room in a leather skirt and no shirt. “Four!” she sprinted forward and wrapped her arms around him, not minding the cold of his skin.

“FICKEN” She had to laugh at that, just like two – sorry _Diego_ – had learned he was Mexican and started learning Spanish, when four had his nationality lied in Deutschland he had begun learning German. Starting with the rude words and the swear words first. ”Smaller thing! Smaller thing on me! Babe why is there a smaller thing on me?” _Babe_? Oh – She knew it! Stevie whirled round and watched Diegos face bloom red as she gleamed and revelled in her victory. She knew there was something between them! Eventually getting over his embarrassment, Diego walked forward and gently removed her from her brothers’ chest.

“Five, we don’t jump on our siblings!”

“FIVE?!” She turned to face them all. Seven was sittign on one of the sofas, as small and unassuming as always.

“Hey Guys!” She raise her hand and gave a little awkward wave. “Sorry for staying away so long – memory loss is a bitch!” They were all still staring at her not moving and it was starting to freak her out. “Err guys – you going to move at all, any time soon?”

“Ben I’m not asking her that – it’s rude!” That got her attention and she spun on her heels to face Four, he was staring at empty space to his right. That meant that,

“Six is here?”

“No.” Number One but in – she was starting to remember why they left him out of family outings. “He’s not, Klaus can’t see ghosts when he’s high and since that’s always.” Stevie frowned and grounded herself before staring straight into her brothers eyes,

“Ghosts stick to whatever tether to this world is the strongest for them. For Six that would naturally be Four – Sorry, Klaus –. What better tether to the mortal realm than your medium brother?” They looked at her like she was mental. “What? I had a feeling walking through the library so I picked a medium book up and read it! It was actually really good – though I’d love to see how real it actually is, ALSO!” She walked toward Klaus and tilted his head, this way and that, “His eyes are clear, not shaking or thinning of hair, no gaunt body and clear speech patterns. So he’s sober and probably has been for a while.”

“Enough! What proof do we have that this is Five?

“She teleported in front of me not moments ago” Alison piped up, “I think that’s pretty clear evidence Luther” _Luther_ clenched his fists and spoke,

“Fine, let’s just get the done! Klaus turned to look at Stevie,

“Welcome home Lil Sis!”

She smiled at him – good to be home!


	13. Is It Still Bestiality If It’s Not Technically An Animal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension with Six comes to a head, a sexy flashback come to more and feeling get confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight underage and kind of bestiality. I hated the cheating I put in the earlier version so I've removed that entirely.

The ‘family’ meeting, aka Luther accusing them of murdering their father, was as much of a disaster as she was expecting. She rolled her eyes pretty much as soon as Luther started talking about Fathers’ monocle. That fucker just wore that to look like the Monopoly man – she was sure of it. Stevie shot the fuck up when he accused mom though – bitch not a fuckin chance. Luckily Klaus had it covered and dramatically strutted out of the rom saying he was going to kill mom. Stevie didn’t blame him in the slightest after Luther tried to get Klaus to use his powers to summon father. That fucker. Klaus hated using his powers and she almost through hands when Klaus was asked to summon his abuser! Not that it would have done much, Demo-dogs and The Demogorgon were one thing. They were mindless monsters with a hive mind mentality. The Demo-dogs could be killed with one good swing and the Demogorgon had a very exploitable fear of fire. At this point they were well versed in taking them out quickly and easily – her sibling however. They had minds of their own, complex minds that were capable of thought, emotion and planning. If she tried anything via force, she would be taken out immediately. Well if she was taken out, she could catch up with Six. Maybe even work through these new feelings of hers. Well she says new, they were more like old feelings resurfacing after hibernating in the caves of her mind. Spending Puberty in a co-ed boarding school, being forced to act close and nice with each other, meant that feelings of non-sibling origin appeared. Between One and Three – although if how she was looking at him now was any indication, that was long gone – Between Two and Four – that was still alive and well, it had even evolved into an actual relationship! – And between her and Six. A gate opened in her mind but not a flood gate. More like the gate to a garden and now she was finally able to take a pleasant stroll through the flowers, remembering her late night talks with Six; rubbing his stomach when it bothered him too much, making light broth to help sooth them down at night, muttering theories and equations into his ears to act as white noise, wiping the blood off him after a mission. It was no wonder they fell in love. It was the quiet sweet love of young teens that you read about and see in movie. He would sneak her up to the roof and point out all the constellations that he saw. When Four snuck a bottle of Fathers’ wine into the attic for them, they had shared their first kiss after two cups. It was short and chaste, nothing more than a dry press of lips but it was so much more than that to them. It was freedom under a cruel regime. It was flying after you thought you’d never get the chance. It was the feeling of waking up on Christmas morning and knowing the day would be good. Six had been everything to her. Which meant that when he had died and Four and fallen to his knees. Something inside her had torn apart and broken what respect she had still had for their father. She had started planning his death from that night.

Which was when she learned that her siblings had all been caught after their attempt at freedom and that they had lived under fathers’ wicked ways for years after her escape. Even Three, who had gone back for the others had been caught and punished. Stevie dreaded to think what that meant. It had created a lead weight in the bottom of her stomach that shifted around with each breath. She could see in her brothers’ eyes what it had done to them. Luther not so much, he still believed that dad was perfect it seemed, and Alison had seemingly forgotten all about it. But the far off look in Diego and Klaus’ eyes told a much different story. A story of pain, neglect, experimentation and torment. She just hoped that they weren’t broken completely.

This was all on Stevies’ mind as she made her way to the kitchen. It was as warm as ever, with steam rising from the stove and curling around the walls and ceiling. This was one of the only things the she had missed when she left. The fact that there was always someone to love and hold her when she needed. Even if that person was a robot. Stevie reached out for a heartbeat, anything to tell her she was alone with Mum. Only to freeze when she detected a heartbeat coming… from Mum. That wasn’t possible and yet here they were, with a heartbeat inside mum and a pot of stew bubbling over on the stove. Diego wandered in, bumping into her and catching her as she fell. That jolted her and she smiled at him before walking over to mum and accepting the warm hug. This was what coming home was meant to look like. It was ruined by a crack and a crunch as Diego ate a raw egg whole. Just cracked the whole thing right into his mouth. Heathen. She told him as much, he told her she didn’t care about his body like he did. A lift of the shirt to show basketball abs shut him up quickly. That gave her time to grill him about his relationship with Klaus. Turns out they had hooked up when they were 15 and had an on again off again relationship before Diego left – lying about his age – to join the police academy. Diego had hated the academy and had almost dropped out but a chance drug den bust had gone sideways when Diego had come face to face with a homeless Klaus. Diego had done everything he could to protect his brother from the system – but not rehab – and once Klaus had served his time, Diego had given him a place to stay. That ‘place to stay’ pretty quickly became a permanent place after Ben apparently bugged Klaus till he admitted his feelings for Diego, feelings that Diego happily reciprocated. It was heart-warming to hear their story if slightly depressing. It reminded her of her and Ben. Partially why she wanted the story from Diego not Klaus. Being around Klaus meant being around Ben and - without being able to see, hear or talk to him – that was awkward for her and probably him as well.

“Five?” She sighed and turned around, she had given up trying to make them call her Stevie – it would never stick for them. In their eyes she was still that little stubborn girl that fought ‘Father’ at every turn. She watched as Klaus sashayed into the room, all glitter and racoon eyes, climbing onto the table before sitting cross legged in front of Diego. He also gave Diego a look up his short tartan skirt if Diegos’ eyebrows were any indication. Klaus tilted his head to the side and regarded her. Uh oh. Stevie knew that look, she was about to be emotionally blackmailed into something she would otherwise do. “Did you know that I’ve been sober for a year now?” She shot round on her heel,

“Seriously?” a nod answered her. She through her hands up and yelled “Oh my god that incredible Klaus – Well done!” Klaus smiled at her and laughed along with her,

“Yeah, it’s a year next Friday, and my powers are coming back now that I’m off drugs so…” She frowned and brought her hands down again,

“Oh, that’s probably not very fun for you – what can I do to help. If I can?” Klaus shared a small look with Diego that she didn’t miss – thank you very much – before turning to her and saying slowly,

“I want to try summoning a spirit with you” Stevie frowned at that before letting out a confused,

“Why me though?” Klaus swallowed and shifted about on the table top.

“A spirit is more likely to let itself be summoned if there is something or someone it wants in the mortal realm.” The cogs in Stevies head whirled and twisted in her mind before that last cog clicked into place and she straightened up,

“You want my help to summon Ben” She swallowed, “Don’t you” she noticed his eyes flick to her right before he took a breath and said,

“He wants to see you Five, please give it a chance?”

“I … don’t know”

“Please Five, it would really help me and Ben can catch you up on everything we missed!” She hung her head and thought, ‘Oh god, this is a bad idea’ but at the same time she said,

“Ok”

She had to wait until that night for Klaus to come to her. He looked nervous and a little guilty – which was bloody good. Serves him right for making her do this – No that was too mean, he didn’t make her do anything. She decided to do this and it was up to her to follow through. She could see how much her siblings missed Ben – not including Klaus – it was like a constant shadow in the back of their minds. Anytime Klaus spoke with the air, the others all got a bit quiet and remorseful. If she could help – then she would. She helped by sitting on her old childhood bed as Klaus walked around her with glowing blue veins. It was weir to watch but then again she could rip holes in the fabric of space then jump through the gaps, was strong enough to pick up a 13 years old and put them on her hip, and she could hyper focus on heartbeats around her and pick certain people out just by that. Who was she to judge? Her eyes darted along her room, stopping on her desk, all her old papers were still strewn about – organized of course, but still strewn – her books still propped up awkwardly by a pencil pot, her pencils still sharpened to the point of lethality. She hyper focused on one page of equations where she had reached the end of the paper and instead of getting a new piece had just kept writing. It had ended up all over the desk and then on the desk legs, eventually making its way across the floor and onto the wall. She followed that equation along the wall, across the moulding and up onto the celling. She had kept doing it, not even bothering to start on a piece of paper now, just straight onto the walls. It had been a nice silent ‘Fuck you’ to old Reggie who hated when she had done that. She could see a blue glow start in the corner of her eye but she continued to follow an equation that wrapped around the ceiling in a swirly loop, she never did get to finish it. “Five” She closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears at bay but she wasn’t having much luck. “Five please” She let the tears fall as she hung her head, “Love please – look at me” That did it, she looked up. He looked older than when they were kids. His hair was still as neatly combed but was slightly longer and parted at the side. His skin was still as smooth and she saw herself running her fingers over his cheek as he slept. His eyes though, his eyes were just as clear and kind as they had been, he had crow’s feet at the edge and she wondered just how ghosts could get wrinkles. She couldn’t see much else as tears started to fall heavier and heavier and she hid her face in her hands. “I know love, I know. It’s ok” She saw him reach out to touch her but she flinched away, it wasn’t that she didn’t want him to touch her – far from it - she was just worried that if he touched her, she’d never let him go and she couldn’t do that to Jonathan. He had lost Nancy for her – she couldn’t walk out on him for Ben. “I’ve missed you my love, did you miss me?”

“Since I got my memories back” she choked out. He looked sad at that,

“When I look at you all I keep thinking about is that night at the lake” She laughed wetly at that, trust him to think of that. When she had told Jonathan that he was her first ‘willing’ time, she hadn’t been completely honest with him. Although that depended on whether you consider an eldritch monster from another dimension bringing you off as a sexual encounter. She kinda did. She also didn’t really consider it willing as the monster couldn’t exactly ask for consent when performing sexual acts. But she had to give it credit, when it had first touched her and she had tensed - it had backed off until she relaxed so it wasn’t exactly unwilling either.

It had been after a mission, Six had been forced to use his powers and thus was covered in blood. Three had rumoured Papa to let them bath in the nearby lake instead of the bathrooms. No idea why but… it was enjoyable. The water was cool but warmed by the summer air and their body heats. The sky was a messy of bruised purples and lighter hopeful lilacs when the other kids had drifted back to the house. Two and Four were following closely behind each other and she remembered making a mental note to ask them about it. Eventually it was just her and six left, her helping six clean the last of the blood from his hair. They were both in their underwear – given that Reggie didn’t let them swim unless it was for training – Six had sat facing the lake and she had knelt behind him, still a little wet from the lake as she pulled a brush through his hair. That was when she felt something slippery but so _warm_ press against her stomach. An intake of breath was heard from six as she looked down and saw a fairly large(ish) tentacle pointed up at her, like it was looking right back. It pulled back a little as she tensed – worried she’d be The Horrors’ next victim – before starting to gently stroke itself against her thigh. It paused and looked up at her, making sure she was watching, before slipping between her legs and rubbing against her panties. Six breathed in sharply – telling her was feeling this, even if not in control. So she did some quick mental maths before swallowing and shifting her legs open. The tentacle wiggled like it was happy before continuing to rub at her over her panties. She could feel her panties get sopping wet, though whether it was from her or The Horror she didn’t know. Stevie reached forward and wound her arms around Sixs’ shoulders for purchase as she felt a second tentacle wind around the elastic lining and tug her panties down for the first to reach her core. It had to have shrunk for it to fit the way it did – no prep? Even with how wet she was it wouldn’t have normally fit. She had received a full body shudder as a sucker found purchase over her clitoris and stated sucking rhythmically. Stevie had decided that six should have the same pleasure as her, so she removed one hand from around his shoulders and had reached down to slip her hand into his underwear. His hands came up to grasp her forearm. Clinging on for dear life. She had no idea what she was doing so she just explored by touch alone and he seemed to like it from the noises he was making. It was getting harder to keep rhythm as the tentacles started wiggling around inside her and what must have been a second one entering her – stretching her wider than her own fingers could.

It was a shuddering breath being sucked in that whisked that thought out of her head and back to the bed with Ben across from her and Klaus leaning against the wall. Klaus was smirking and rolling his tongue at her before Ben sent him a look and he stopped. Ben on the other hand looked almost constipated and it wasn’t hard to see why, his shirt was moving above his stomach, wriggling and writhing. “He, He” Ben was struggling to speak, hands over his stomach, “He can smell your arousal, he misses it, misses you” Stevie sighed again before wondering – once again- if it was cheating if she wasnt sleeping with another human. Technically Ben wasn’t human – The Horror certainty wasn’t. But then she thought of Jonathans’ sweet smile when she laughed, or how _worshiping_ he looked when she kissed him. She couldn’t play with her own heart like that, or with Jonathans’ feeling like that. What if somewhere down the line, Jonathan found out she cheated on him? No she wouldn’t do that to him.

“I miss you too. Even him. I can’t tell you the pain I’ve felt having my memories of you return with no buffer.” He heaved a breath and looked at her like he wanted to eat her. She decided to deliver the finishing blow, “I wish I could have brought my family here, I think they would have loved you.” Bens’ face started to close off as she watched.

“You have a family? One that isn’t us?” She nodded her head and brought her wallet out of her back pocket. She flicked through and found the Polaroid that Jonathan had taken of her with the kids. It had been when she had woken up and sat watching Mike and Lucus play cards. It was over hued with a yellow tinge from the yellow curtains and she was smiling at the boys as they fought. Mike had a finger pointed up to the sky and a self-righteous look on his face. Lucus had his back to the camera but he was holding his arms out, palms out clearly arguing Mikes point. Dustin could just been seen throwing himself over Lucus’ shoulder with an over the top damsel in distress look and Max was behind him with a shit eating grin on her face. Steve was in the right third, with El just visible above her and Will curled on her lap. She had that content smile on her face and she was holding onto Mikes’ injured hand, thumb going across his knuckles. “That’s my kids. Well not biological but they’re the closest things im going to get. They make me so happy, I love looking after them and making them happy” She reached up and filled with the necklace around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with a small silver pendent. The pendant was the Viking rune for mother and daughter. It was a slight lined U with downwards flicks and the tops of the sides. Max had given it to her after she got her and Billy away from their house hold. It had been one of the happiest days of her life. Along with the day that they boys had given her a matching bracelet with the Rune for ‘Son’ on it. She had wanted to tell them that the rune was actually for ‘Sun’ but the looks on their faces stopped her. It was a straight line down then a diagonal one up to the right them a straight one down. It was also silver and was really beautiful. She loved her gifts from the kids and she would always cherish them.

Klaus took the photo and held it up for him and Ben to see. She watched their eyes flick over the kids’ faces and was disappointed to see the unimpressed looks “What?” She pulled herself up and puffed her chest ever so slightly. “Something wrong with them?”

“No” Ben answered as Klaus handed her her photo back, “I just think it’s sad that you say you love them so but that you left them so easily” She frown at that before it clicked. They though she was going to stay – permanently!

“I’m sure they’ll be alright for a few days while I’m here. And I’m sure they’ll forgive me when I return to them” Ben’s face changed and Klaus slipped out of the room. Ben reared up and over her, Getting all up in her personal space until they were face to face. He whispered in her ear,

“After all these years and all that you have done, did you really think your family would just watch you walk out that door again? No Five. You came back, you’re here to stay!” His form rippled and he lost some of the blue glow, looking far more alive now. She reached out and gently cupped his face, it was solid. He sprang forward and captured her lips, forcing his tongue through and tasting her mouth. She twisted and kneed him in his stomach. He groaned and his stomach writhed under her knee. She slammed the heel of her hand into his temple and when he shifted his weight, threw him off her. “What the fuck Five!” She sprung for the door and leap into the kitchen. Mum was still at the stove, mixing something in a pan while dirty pans sat in the sink waiting to be washed. She frowned at that and walked up behind her, Billy and Max had taught her a few things about mechanics in the months they had lived together. Maybe Mum was malfunctioning because of something simple? Hopefully. If mum was really malfunctioning then the only man who knew how to fix her was dead and the only one who could still get the information wasn’t going to listen to her given how she treated his favourite brother.

“Mum?” Grace spun on her heel and wrapped Stevie up in a warm hug.

“Hello Dear! I’m making dinner, would you like to help?” Stevie frowned but nodded. Mum was seriously malfunctioning. She had already made dinner, Stevie had helped her. A thud came from the doorway and she turned to see an empty door way. She wasn’t fooled though, she just rolled her eyes at Ben and turned back to the cookbook mum had laid out on the counter. If mum made more dinner it would go to waste so maybe she could steer her towards more of a dessert food? A breeze flew across her neck and she shook her head and kept flicking.

“Here mum,” She held up the page of fruit popsicles. “I make these for my kids all the time. We can use fresh fruit in the fruit juice to make it healthier!” Mum smiled wide and almost froze for a second before soundlessly gliding over to the fridge and procuring cartons of berries. Stevie returned her smile and moved to get Popsicle moulds from the freezer along with the popsicles sticks. She felt a hand hold her wrist as she placed the items down on the counter but she knew who it was so she just ignored it. He could try all he wanted but she wasn’t going to cheat on Jonathan no matter what. Jonathan deserved better than her but as long as she was considered his girlfriends she would let him down. Now you may be asking yourself – didn’t Stevie say when she left that Jonathan should find a different girl? Why yes, yes she did. Jonathan deserved better than her and she wouldn’t hold it against him if she went back and he had found someone new – or even if he got back to together with Nancy – but that didn’t mean that if he stayed with her then she wouldn’t be faithful to him. Ben was her childhood love and she looked back on those days with sweet nostalgia – tinged with ever-loving fear of father – but she loved Jonathan and that wasn’t going to change.


	14. Walks of Shame Don’t Exist But Runs Away of Shame Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after dawns and things get turned around when Stevie tries to make another bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with some more light(ish) smut. but nothing really that bad

The next morning was awkward all round. Klaus kept making innuendos that she really wished she could smack him for without Diego getting on her arse. It didn’t help that Klaus was looking at thin air and giggling to himself, or to Ben. She didn’t now what Ben had told Klaus regarding what happened and she really didn’t care. It was just annoying not being able to see Bens reactions, whether he was making fun of her or telling their brother to piss off. A small part of her hoped it was the second one – the rest of her said ‘why do we care?’ Stevie knew that she was going to be leaving soon anyway, she had felt Jane pressing up against her head his morning and it worried her how close she felt. The kids might walk into a family not suitable for them to be around. She would hate for them to go through that for something as small as her. So the time for her to go home was approaching, she just had to get out without any of her siblings stopping her – easy.

Or not so, as it seemed. Mum very rarely needed charging and even then – not for long. Alison and Luther were always the first to retire for the night - much to Klaus’ wolf whistling – and while they were the first to rise, they didn’t actually leave their room till Mum called for breakfast at 08.00 sharp. Vanya was a little harder. Her practice had her keeping weird hours, still they had to have a pattern to them – she just had to learn it. Diego and Klaus were the last to retire often wrapped up in each other, not realising they weren’t in private yet. That just left Ben and Pogo. Pogo could be dealt with easy, the chimp had a strict path he followed – ingrained into him after years of checking on the siblings at night. Teleportation could solve that easy, memorise his route and stay out of his eyesight. Ben was the worst to deal with. Being unable to see him meant that she couldn’t avoid him like the others. He could also faze through walls and ceilings and alert Klaus and Diego the moment he realised what she was doing. Unless she left on a night that Klaus and Diego didn’t have sex. When they were doing it was when Ben left them and often came to her, books openings and pages flipping – like he was sitting on her desk chair and reading. When they weren’t though, Ben stayed with Klaus, having someone to talk to. That’s when she would leave.

Fathers’ funeral was first though. The second day she was there, they had a ‘ceremony’ in the courtyard. That was a formal term for a shit show. Luther dumped fathers’ ashes on the ground, somehow expecting something else to happen, and then they stood in awkward silence. Pogo started spouting how he was in debt to Reginald and Stevie had to roll her eyes at the primate. Reginald abused Pogo as much as he abused the kids, the difference was that the kids – aside form Luther and maybe Allison – weren’t up Reggie’s arse enough to believe what he was doing was ok in anyway. Diego cut Pogo off with the truth which of course hurt Luther’s’ feelings and caused him to lash out at Diego, which dissolved the argument into a fist fight. Stevie had to roll her eyes again when she felt a hand on her chest keeping her from advancing forward. She scoffed and slapped the hand away, she went through thin air but she got her point across as the hand left her. She just turned away from the fight and entered the mansion, leaving her wet umbrella in the mahogany stand. It was ornate and over the top with carved wood in vines and leaves, all curling around the umbrella academy logo. Something so small and simple that nobody would ever realise it was there but father felt the need to place his mark on it. He did that a lot it seemed. Stevie slowly walked the halls of a house she was once forced to call home and she found herself feeling cold. The mansion was large and spacious but that just meant that cold drafts were ever present. It reminded her of the Harrington mansion back in Hawkins. Large, cold, museum like with no ‘homey’ aspects to it at all. That was one of the things that she loved about living with Billy and Max. Even when the kids weren’t there, there was constant noise and light in the house. The large formal portrait of Stevie with her parents in the main room had been replaced with a blown up photo of all of them together. Jonathan had set a timer on his camera and all of them, the kids, teenagers and adults had come together during a campfire and taken a picture. It was slightly blurry from them moving around, the kids almost all had chocolate and marshmallows around their mouth, Dustin had fallen into a river searching for frogs and had been soaking wet, Max had punched Mike in the nose for comparing her hair to the fire and Billy had challenged Stevie to a drinking game which left him without his shirt and her covered in mud (Don’t ask). It was messy and chaotic but it was her family and she loved them. It made her decision to come back here seem unjustified but she knew she had done the right thing. Father was gone, she had acknowledged that and processed it. Now she was ready to go home and fight to keep her family.

It took a week for everything to fall in place. Vanya had put her next week of rehearsals on the family calendar and she had an early rehearsal on Wednesday that finished at 8, getting her home and in bed by 9 at the latest. She had turned the power down on Mums’ charging port so she needed to be in it longer to get fully charged, keeping her out of the way. Alison and Luther retired with Vanya, Alison wanting a ‘girly chat’ with her sister before bed. Stevie then proceeded to put on a heartfelt movie with lots of teary bits, Klaus was very emotional about animal deaths in films, that made sure that Diego and Klaus spent the night cuddling instead of fucking, Ben would stay with Klaus as well to comfort him. That left her free to leave. It took three hours for everyone to retire/sleep/charge and by the time they were 2am hit, the grandfather clock in the foyer chiming two chimes. Stevie brought her backpack up onto her back, her converse laced onto her feet and threw on a hoddie to cover her hair. Luckily it was slightly drizzling outside – not enough for an umbrella but enough for a hood, no one would look twice at her having her hood up. The floorboards were still as squeaky as before so she stuck to the edges to minimise the chances of being caught. Pogo had just turned the corner in front of her, heading towards fathers office where he would spend the rest of his night, she was good. Luthers’ snores came out of the first door she passed – how did Alison sleep in the same bed as that? – And Vanyas’ white noise machine was softly whirling away in the next. The third room had her worried, No noise. Klaus shuffled about in his sleep, mumbling and moaning, it shouldn’t have been that quite. That meant they were in the kitchen or on the roof. Neither worked for her. The flat piece of roof used for stargazing faced the front of the house were her car was stationed and while the kitchen wasn’t directly connected to the foyer, the hallway was notorious for carrying sound – she wouldn’t even get down the stairs before Diego was on her. Okay new plan… what the fuck was she going to do? Teleporting to the top of the stairs was the best thing she could think of. If they were in the kitchen, she would be able to hear them at least. Great - they were. Klaus’ giggling echoing up from the hallway, with Diegos deeper rumbling round the harmony out. They were either tickling or fucking – one good, one bad. If they were tickling Ben would be with them, mocking Klaus. If they were fucking Ben, could be anywhere. Shit she had to move. Her car was on the other side of the courtyard and she could teleport – easy fix. Hopefully.

Nope.

A warm hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her round. She kept her mouth shut so as to not alert the others, even when she came into view of a very physical Ben. “Stevie?” Oh fuck. The worst person to catch her, caught her – fuckity fuck. “What are you doing?” Think fast girl, think fast. You’re wearing lacy underwear right? Take him to the lake! Or say _you_ were going there for… nostalgia reasons.

“I’ve thought things over the past few days and I realised that I miss you, being with you” Why was she so good at lying to the men she loves? Wait… not the time Stevie! “I was going to the lake” she hung her head and sniffed – like she was going to cry. “I wanted to, to feel what we did back then.” She reached up and un-zipped her hoodie, pulling her shirt collar down to reveal the lace at the edge of her bra, “I was planning to-“

  
“It ok” He cut her off, good he fell for it. “You don’t have to go there you know, I’m right here” he grabbed both her arms and dragged her closer to him, she could feel the cold of him seep into her skin. “What do you want Stevie? Tell me” She stared at him. She couldn’t sleep with him, not when she was on her way back to Jonathan.

“Hold me, Keep me safe. Like it’s the last time” He swooped her off her feet and led her down the stairs to the living room. Laying her out on the couch like she was made of glass, he laid on top of her and wrapped her up in his arms. He was asleep in a few minutes but now she couldn’t teleport away without waking him. To make it worse Diego and Klaus walked in, fully clothed and smirking. They started spouting some nonsense about Pogo seeing her packing on the cameras and alerting them to it. She felt hot tears of shame fall down her cheeks, she felt stupid and a little angry at them. Instead of talking to her about why she was packing, they tricked her and humiliated her. Ben got off her and flickered out but Klaus kept flicking her eyes towards her left so she knew he was still here. They had tricked her and humiliated her and she was not having it. She jumped out of the living room and landed in her room, the thud of her feet against the hardwood floor the final sound in her symphony. Time to get personal. Starting with Klaus and Diego. Those fuckers were her hotline to Ben and she wanted him to go down as well. Stevie dragged her desk chair across the floor towards the front wall and stood on it. She untucked the pen from behind her ear and stated scribbling. To anyone else it would look like a normal equation but given that she and her siblings had numbers for names, it held a deeper meaning for her. With her game board she plotted her revenge and her escape home. This slip wouldn’t stop her, she just had even more reason to leave. Once breakfast was called she stopped her scribbling and saw she had covered most of two walls but she had almost everything set out. Teleporting back to the living room and grabbing her bag, she saw it was open and her keys were gone. Fine, Fine. She’ll hot wire her car. That only added about a minutes onto her plan, plenty of time still left. This time she planned to leave during the day. Diego and Klaus had jobs they had to go to, Luther and Alison wouldn’t care and Vanya had practice. Even if Ben stuck around he couldn’t do much without Klaus. They couldn’t stop her. Not now

Because now – she was pissed. And even if she had been stolen and raised alongside these people, she was still a Harrington by blood and as her father had beaten into her many many times – “Semper Enim Superiores Harrington” or “A Harrington Always Comes Out On Top”


End file.
